The Bitten
by N. Forest
Summary: Hermione Granger thinks the world has come to an end when she receives a strange bite on her DADA exam. Takes place in the fourth year but the events are not an important feature. Lupin/Tonks romance. Hermione is OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. :(

_This story, while taking place at the end of fourth year does not focus on those events but on the circumstances surrounding Hermione's problem._

The Bite: Chapter One

Hermione yawned. Exams had ended on Monday but she was still exhausted, like she had just pulled an all-nighter. The sunlight was warm on her face as she, Ron and Harry watched the giant squid play in the sun.

"Hermione?" Harry touched her shoulder. "I asked you a question. Are you spacing out?" He asked her playfully.

Ron laughed. "Hermione spacing out? You're kidding." He scoffed.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not perfect Ron. Did you see the horrid mistake I made on the Defense against the Dark Arts exam?"

Again Ron laughed. "You can worry about your O's in every subject, while I worry about passing. Besides it wasn't that hard."

Because Professor Moody had been found out as a servant of the Dark Lord, Professor Lupin had stepped in for the last few weeks. And for a final exam he had given them another obstacle course. At the end some terrifying toothed creature had appeared out of nowhere.

"Aw, Hermione I'm sure you did fine. You didn't get bitten or anything and that's the most important thing to remember when dealing with dark creatures." Harry had his mark and was confident with his results. The fact the Professor Lupin had returned was a plus too, especially because of what had happened with Cedric Diggory.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in the library." Hermione stood up, controlling the wince from her leg. The creature's bite ached fiercely and had been oozing blood that morning. If only she could figure out what had bitten her!

The library was quiet, everyone was outside making use of the last days at Hogwarts. Hermione wouldn't have access to magical books all summer and her heart cried out to them. She was deep into and Arithmancy tome when someone touching her shoulder drew her out of the book haze.

"Miss Granger, please come with me." Professor McGonagall had appeared out of nowhere. Hermione stood up. She carefully gathered her belongings and placed the books back onto the shelves. People who left the books out or put them in the wrong places drove her crazy.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out of the library. They passes the Transfiguration classroom, McGonagall's office and Gryffindor tower. Straight up to the owlery. Since Hermione didn't have an owl and didn't receive mail very ofter, she had only been up there a few times.

After moving to the farthest wall McGonagall turn sharply. "Miss Granger it is the Headmaster's newest scheme that muggle born students should be provided with owls during the summer holidays in order to stay in contact with the wizarding world. Therefore you are responsible for Gerfy until September. Have a good break." And she left even more quickly than she had arrived.

Hermione yawned again. The light from the sun made her feel heavy. She would just rest for a minute before going back to the tower.

OOOooooooOOOooooooOOO

The rest of the school year had flown by. Hermione had achieved O's in every subject except Defense against the Dark Arts. The lone E stood out on her report.

The train ride home was over before they knew it. Harry was staying with Ron until mid august when he had to return to the Dursley's. Hermione's parents were busy and she caught the bus home.

The house was even more quiet than she had remembered it. Her room was dusted and her mother had laundered the sheets, but it didn't feel very lived in. Hermione unpacked quickly. She set the owl up outside on a perch and got started on her summer homework.

Or at least she tried to start her summer homework. She was just so tired and her body felt so heavy. Her bed felt just as inviting as it looked. A jaw cracking yawn was the last thing she remembered before going to sleep.

Hermione dreamed. Her dreams were very vivid and real. Not like her usual fantasies and nightmares.

_She was running. There was something ahead of her. She had to catch it. It was escaping! No! Faster! Faster! She put on a burst of speed and lept onto her prey. Her teeth sunk into the carcass, she felt the blood run over her face._

And sat up gasping. Her head was pounding, like she'd just ran a marathon. Then she looked around herself again. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her own room! She was next to the couch in the sitting room. And she was covered in blood. It all seemed to be coming from what ever was on top of the couch. She looked at it.

And screamed. And screamed again. Then turned to the side and vomited.

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room. She'd seen pictures in books and knew exactly what had happened down there. A werewolf attack. All the signs were right. The blood, smell and condition of the corpses. The only question was: why was she left alone?

Working herself into a frenzy of terrified energy Hermione wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall. It looked like the owl was going to come in handy after all. She tore downstairs out to the owl perch.

"Please, take this to any Professor at Hogwarts who can help me. As fast as you can!" Hermione ran back to her bedroom, avoiding the bodies and averting her eyes from the blood.

In the bedroom she packed all of her Hogwarts things back into the truck. She wanted out of there. Her parents were dead. Now that she had sat down the reality of the situation had sunk in a little more. She had to do something! Shaking her grabbed a book off her shelf and engrossed herself in it.

She was so enthralled she almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. The sharp noise startled her and she raced down the stairs and threw open the door, and then almost slammed it shut.

Standing on her front porch was the last person she had ever expected to see.

"Professor Snape, sir." Hermione gaped open mouthed at him. "Please come in."

He stepped smartly over the threshold into the entrance. "Miss Granger. What book was so important you couldn't wait until September to get?" He scowled at her. "I don't want to spend my time catering to Gryffindor know-it-alls."

She motioned him to the sitting room. "It's this sir." She waited. Professor Snape went into the room. She heard his boots click as he did a full circle around the room. When he came out he was no paler then before.

"I admit, this is a particularly savage wolf attack. Who are these people? Relative of yours?

Hermione studied her shoes as she bit back tears. "My- My parents." The floodgates on her eyes were almost open.

"I see. Miss Granger I assume you are prepared to leave?" He asked her in the nicest voice she had ever heard him use.

"Yes Professor, of course." She lead him up to her room on the second floor.

"Portkey." Professor Snape held out an old potion bottle. The glass was cracked and growing moss on the inside. As soon as both of them had a firm grip he turned back to her. "This is password encoded. _Portus._"

Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her navel as the portkey carried them to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's other creations.

The Bitten 

As the portkey slammed the two to their feet everything seemed to happen at once. Hermione collapsed. Professor Snape activated his floo network and called up to the hospital wing.

"Poppy? I need you down here right now." But once he was done speaking Madam Pomfery's head appeared in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry. I can't take your call right now. It's the summer holidays if you haven't noticed. Have a good day." And with that the answering machine turned back to its dormant state.

Snape turned away from the fireplace. He had an unconscious teenage girl in his quarters and their mediwitch was on vacation! What was he suppose to do? Like all potions masters he had basic healer's certifications but his bedside manner didn't exist.

Hermione slowly felt her way up into a sitting position. By the feel of things she was leaning against a couch or armchair. But there was something she needed to do and she couldn't remember!

"Miss Granger. Are you alright?" Professor Snape was bending back over her. "Do you need help getting up?"

Hermione tried to stand. She couldn't imagine anything being harder then this. And worst of all on e of her teachers was watching her struggle! After a few more fruitless attempts she looked back at Professor Snape. "Yes sir. I don't seem to be able to accomplish that at this time.

"Very well." Snape drew his wand neatly from his sleeve and conjured a stretcher. "I'm going to levitate you onto this now." He told her before casting the spell. Then with Hermione floating in front of him he gently directed the stretcher up many flights of stairs to the empty hospital wing.

When she stopped moving Hermione slowly sat up and looked around her. "Professor? Is Madam Pomfery here?" She couldn't here or see anyone else.

"No Miss Granger, sadly she is not here. This means I am responsible for caring for you." He directed the stretcher into a small room at the back. "This is easier to work in. And closer to the lab." He levitated her carefully onto the bed and drew some pajamas out of a cupboard. "Please put these on. I will return momentarily." And he walked into the supply room.

Hermione quickly struggled out of her dirty clothing and into the blue and white pajamas. Just being somewhere clean and warm with someone who was alive had gone a long way towards helping her forget what she had seen that morning.

While Hermione sat deep in thought, Professor Snape was also thinking. The circumstances all fit. But where would she have been bitten? No one had alerted an adult and he couldn't remember any werewolves being on school grounds for the past weeks. Maybe the girl knew something? He quickly gathered the last of the supplies he would need.

Hermione was stirred from her concentration by Professor Snape reentering the room. "Professor ? Do you know what's happening?" She asked him. This was reminding her of a book she had read.

"No Miss Granger. But I do have an idea. Could you please roll up your sleeve?" He gestured to her arm.

"Oh yes. Blood testing. I read a book on that at some point." Hermione realized she was babbling and rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Professor Snape sat down the instrument tray on the table at the foot of the bed. He quickly prepared her arm and drew the blood needed to test for any number of conditions.

"Professor? Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired." Hermione closed her eyes as she fell back down to a lying position.

"Of course Miss Granger. I will return shortly." And Professor Snape left out he door shutting it neatly behind him. Within seconds Hermione had drifted off to dreamland.

Professor Snape walked back to Madam Pomfery's office. He activated the floo network and stepped in. "St. Mungo's!" He called out as fireplaces spun around him. When he arrived the first thing he did was pull out the blood vial and made sure the unbreakable charm had held.

With his clothes clean and in place he stalked down to the laboratory in the basement. "Jonathan? Jonathan! I need use of your skills." He turned around slowly searching for someone.

"Yes?" A dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows where he had been tending a bubbling cauldron. "How could I, a humble apothecary aid the magnificent Severus?" He walked towards the center of the room activating lights as he moved.

"I need this blood tested." Snape drew the vial out of an inner pocket. "For lycanthropy."

"You're sure? That's a nasty disease. Most times it's a precaution only." Jonathan took the vial full of Hermione's blood.

"Positive. Quickly please." Snape sat on one of the long work tables.

"Fine, fine. Just a minute." Jonathan cast a stasis charm on his cauldron and set up another work station. The base potion was kept in stock, all that had to be done was add Hermione's blood. If the test was positive the potion would turn gold, negative results turned black.

Jonathan stirred the blood in to the potion. It began to froth and bubble as the heat and stirring effected it. Suddenly the potion stopped moving as if it had turned to rock. Deep gold spread through out it giving the room a yellow glow.

Jonathan looked at Snape. "I'm sorry. This wasn't your blood was it?" He asked warily.

"No. A student of mine. I have enough wolfsbane to last for now. Its been nice seeing you." He turned sharply, his robes billowing out behind him as he climbed the stairs and floo'd back to the school.

He stopped outside the closed door to Hermione's room. How would he tell the girl about this. The board of governors wouldn't want her here after what that idiot Black had done when he was in school. Maybe he could pull some strings with Lucius Malfoy? Snape gently pushed the door open. Hermione was nestled deep in the covers.

"Miss Granger? Please wake up Miss Granger." Professor Snape touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you alright? Miss Granger?" She wasn't moving. He moved his hand to her neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione bolted up right in bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor. I didn't see you there." She blinked and slowly lowered herself back onto the bed.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger? Are you feeling alright?" He straightened his robes that had been upset when she surprised him.

"I'm fine Professor. It was just a dream." She looked up at him. "Did you find out what's happening?" She asked as if this was some fascinating experiment and not her life.

"Miss Granger." Snape looked away. He couldn't be the one to tell her this! "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this..." He was almost at a loss for words.

"My parents were killed in a werewolf attack weren't they?" Hermione felt her eyes begin to tear up. "I miss them already."

Snape starred at her in horror. She didn't even know what she was!

"Professor? Did they find the one who did this yet?" She looked at him hesitantly. "I mean, it's not that important. I just wanted to know..." She looked down at her clasped hands.

"Yes Miss Granger they did." He held up a hand to stop her questions. "It was a mistake. A newly transformed wolf who didn't know that they were a wolf. They made a mistake."

Hermione absorbed this information. You could see the wheels turning in her head. "Professor?" She asked him timidly. "It was me wasn't it." It wasn't a question.

"You really are a brilliant witch." He studied her face for signs. "She it was you. But no one blames you. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"Professor, what's going to happen now?" Hermione was becoming increasingly nervous. She still had a life to live.

"How did you get bitten Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked completely ignoring her question.

"I think it was in the Defense against the Dark Arts exam sir. I made a mistake and the creature bit me."

"And you didn't think it wise to tell anyone?" Snape demanded.

"I didn't think it was that serious." Hermione protested. "I thought it would just go away on its own." She wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Miss Granger I need to see this bite." Snape said. "It's a magical bite. It won't heal without proper care."

Hermione squirmed. "Ah, well. You see..." Her nervousness was growing.

"Where is it Miss Granger?" Snape studied her. Her face was red. Embrassessment then, How do I handle that.

Hermione pushed the covers down to her knees. "It's right here Professor." She said blushing an even deeper shade of red as she put her hand on her upper thigh.

Snape felt himself go pale. "I see. I'll leave you the ointment to put on it." He gave her the jar or dark blue cream and removed a goblet from the table. "You need to drink this. It will make the werewolf possession of your body less painful."

She looked up at him. "Possession? What possession? It's not the full moon."

"No it's not. However, the wolf is a separate being that is invading your body. The next week or so will not be pleasant. This" He indicated the steaming potion. "will make it bearable. Please drink." He turned and walked to the door.

His hand rested on the knob. He turned back to face her. "Please apply the ointment. And Miss Granger?" He watched as her attention became even deeper. "Sleep Well." He stepped out into the hall and closed the door softly behind him.

Now he had to inform the rest of the staff, contact Lupin. He'd probably be able to help the girl more. And figure out where she would stay for that summer.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hermione Granger or anything else JKR created.

_Note: I am vegan. Hermione eats a lot of meat. My details are most likely off. If anyone notices any problems please tell me._

The Bitten: Chapter Three

"Lupin? Are is anyone here?" Snape pulled his head out of the fireplace. He couldn't seem to locate the werewolf anywhere! It was driving him insane. The girl would need someone to talk to and he did not want that job delegated to him. His last hope was headquarter, but Black was there and talking to Black was the last thing Snape wanted to do.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Snape turned back towards the fire. Lupin's head was floating in the flames.

"Good, you're here. Step through quickly." Snape snarled. In order to let someone through the floo network he'd have to lower the wards slightly.

"Hello Severus. How are you?" Lupin was brushing the soot off his old , patched robes.

Snape sneered at him. "I don't know why you bother. Those robes aren't fit to clean a fireplace." He motioned Lupin to a chair. "Sit down will you."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Only if you will. I couldn't sit while you stood." He took the offered seat. "Why did you call me here?"

"I assure you, it was not for your brilliant company. I wish this hadn't been needed." Snape began to pace up and down the room.

"Did something happen to Harry? Is he alright?" Lupin's tone changed to a more urgent one. "What's going on Severus?"

"The Granger girl. She's got the same problem you do." Snape turned back to glare at him.

The blood drained from Lupin's face. "Please tell me this is some horrid joke of yours."

"It is not. It was your exam where she got bitten by the creature." Snape looked at him. "You have ruined her life."

"What can I do? Where is she?" Lupin stood hurriedly from his chair. "Have you called Dumbledore yet? He needs to know."

"Very well. The girl is down the hall. I will inform the Headmaster of the situation." Snape spun on his heel and quickly left the hospital wing.

Lupin walked back over to the fireplace and activated the floo network. "Snuffles? Can you come through? Bring the book out of my room will you?" Lupin closed the network and left the office. He knocked softly on the closed door. "Hermione are you in there?"

Hermione was sitting in bed. Normally she wouldn't waste a moment of time. She could be reading of studying. But life wasn't normal anymore. She'd reapplied the ointment to the bite. It didn't hurt anymore and was starting to heal. And she didn't have any books with her.

A knock on the door startled her. She knew it couldn't be Professor Snape, he wouldn't bother being polite. But she was surprised to hear Professor Lupin's voice come from the other side. They probably sent him here to talk to me about being a werewolf ,she thought. "Yes, I'm in here Professor Lupin."

Lupin opened the door gently. Luckily Hermione didn't look as bad as he'd expected. Her wolf didn't seem to be very self destructive, unlike his own.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" He smiled at her as he took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm fine Professor Lupin. How are you?" She was obviously not telling the truth, she wasn't fine.

"I've been better. So Hermione why didn't you tell me that you got bitten? We would have been able to take precautions."

Hermione turned away from him. "What kind of precautions? I'm a monster. There isn't anything anyone can do to stop that." She thought about her comments before hurriedly turning back to Lupin. "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean that..."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Lupin held his hand up like a stop sign.

"Hey! I brought your book." Sirius jumped in through the door way. "Oh, hi Hermione. What's up?" He smiled broadly.

"Thank you Sirius." Lupin stood up and took the book from him. "You can leave now." He motioned towards the door.

Sirius's face fell for a moment. "Oh. Okay. See you later then." He turned into his dog form and bounded out of the castle.

Lupin looked at the small book in hand for a moment before putting it into his pocket. He looked back to Hermione. "Is there anything you need to do? Or want to do"

She looked at him. "Thank you for actually talking to me and not treating me like a monster. Do you think I could get something to eat?"

"I don't see why not. Is there something specific you want?" Lupin asked her. "Oh, wait. Did Professor Snape give you any potions?"

"Yes sir. Does that affect something?" She looked at him.

"Some of the werewolf potions don't really mix well with certain foods. Wolfsbane has to be personalized or it can have some nasty side effects." Lupin stood up. "I'll go ask him." And he left Hermione alone.

On his way down to the dungeons Lupin found Snape. "Severus?" He called out to the black clothed figure ahead of him. "Is that you?"

Snape turned back. "Did you want something wolf?" He snarled.

Lupin hurried to catch up with the other man. "I want to know..." He trailed off after seeing Snape's face. "Is something wrong?"

Snape turned on him. "Do you know what that old man told me! Do you know what he said?"

Lupin looked at him carefully. "Uh, no. What happened?"

"Some how the school governors got wind of this. Lucius Malfoy in particular. They claim because of what happened last time a werewolf was at Hogwarts under no circumstances could another stay here." He turned deeper into the dungeons.

"So what's going to happen to her? She's not old enough on her own." Lupin asked worriedly.

"They won't let her stay here much longer. Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to you. He's in his office." Snape stopped walking.

Lupin had gone off running towards Dumbledore's office. Snape needed information on Hermione! Who did the wolf think he was? Snape turned back towards the stairs. He'd just have to talk to the girl himself.

Hermione was getting annoyed. She was hungry and she wanted to do something! These circumstances were getting on her nerves! Where was Professor Lupin? Just when she had decided to get she heard the door to the hospital wing open.

Professor Snape strode toward the open door. There wasn't much one could do for a werewolf. He walked into her room. "Miss Granger, is there anything I can do for you?" He studied her worriedly.

"Sir, could I have something to eat please?" Hermione asked timidly. Professor Snape was an intimidating figure.

"Possibly. What is it you would like?" In his head lists of safe food flew past.

"Could I have something meaty? Really meaty? Like with blood?" Hermione was practically drooling at her own thoughts.

"As long it is a small amount." Snape snapped his fingers. There was a loud crack and a house elf appeared.

Hermione's lips tightened and she turned away from the house elf wishing she had a S.P.E.W. badge.

"Sniffer please bring Miss Granger two chicken breasts. Plain with no flavorings." Snape turned back to Hermione. "The wolf control potion can react badly if you eat too much food."

They waited in silence until a few minutes later Sniffer came back with a plate. "Here is your food Master Professor Snape and Mistress Granger sir and ma'am." The house elf squeaked before going back to the kitchen.

Hermione picked up the plate and eyed the contents hungrily. "Looks good sir." She proceeded to stuff her mouth full of food. Within seconds she had devoured all the meat. "I want more." She looked up at Snape. "sir." She added after a second.

"Miss Granger the amount of meat you have eaten is at the maximum for the potion's tolerance. You may have something other than meat if you'd like."

Hermione starred thunderstruck at him. "But, but. I'm hungry!"

Lupin stepped back through the door. "Oh, hello again Severus." He turned to Hermione. "Did he say want kind of food you couldn't have?"

It was Snape that answered him. "Miss Granger had two chicken breasts which is all the meat she may have at this time. What did the headmaster say?"

Lupin looked at the ground. "It's no good. The governors wouldn't budge. Malfoy must have something really good over them this time."

Snape felt his anger growing. "So what does he suggest we do with her?"

Lupin sighed. "There is no good answer. He wants her to stay with me. In my cousin's house."

Hermione's horror was growing. She had no family left and one want would want a werewolf for a child, or a wizard.

"Let's continue this discussion somewhere else." Lupin said. He could smell the fear coming off of Hermione. For once the wolf was coming in handy.

The two men left leaving Hermione alone to ponder her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

The Bitten- Chapter Four

Bang! The noise of a door slamming startled Hermione from her sleep. She yawned for a moment before realizing there was voices too. And those voices were discussing her.

"Severus this really is unnecessary. I can care for the girl myself. I've done it before." Professor Lupin, Hermione thought. Hr must be talking to Professor Snape.

"Listen wolf. She's a child. She wants to learn things. Your opportunities have been rather limited. I can tell her first hand and teach her the entire curriculum if needed."

"And what will you do if they want to use her? Harry and Ron don't know. It is not like she has a lot of options."

"Exactly my point Lupin. We will leave for my house in an hour. Get the girl ready." Hermione heard the door open and close again.

She thought about what she had heard out side her room. No one wanted full time care of a werewolf, know-it-all who was a teen-aged girl to boot. Maybe she could go to a different school... The sound of the door opening stirred her from her musings.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Hermione, but we've got to leave soon." Lupin entered. He carried a shrunken truck in his hand. "Was there anything you needed out of here?" He offered her the tiny object.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know what was going to happen to her, not what she was going to wear.

"Professor Snape, you and myself will be staying in Severus's house. It's a decent place. He has appropriate facilities in the basement."

Hermione starred at Lupin. What facilities was he talking about?

Lupin continued nervously. "The first few times you use wolfsbane potion it is still safer to take precautions. The had the bars made out of goblin steel, unbreakable by magical means." Lupin babbled on to her.

Realization dawned on Hermione. They were going to lock her up during the full moon. Not something to look forward towards. "I'm not a monster!" She snapped at the Professor.

Lupin cleared his throat. "Actually Hermione, you might want to rethink that last comment. We are classified as monsters during the full moon."

Hermione fell back onto her pillow. "This is really happening. It's not just a bad dream." She climbed out of the bed. "Are my clothes in there?" Hermione pointed to her trunk.

"Ah, yes. Change quickly please. Professor Snape wants us to arrive at his home as soon as possible." Lupin walked out of the room and closed the door tightly behind him. Hermione changed into robes and joined him in the hallway.

"It took you long enough." Professor Snape walked up behind them. "Are you finished brushing your wolf pelt Remus?" He glared at the man. "Go."

Hermione followed the two Professors into the hospital wing office. The fire was burning brightly in the hearth. Snape stepped forward and grabbed the box filled with floo powder. "I will go first. Lupin bring the girl with you. It's a long way and I don't want her getting lost."

He stepped into the green flames and disappeared from sight. Lupin turned to Hermione. "Ready?" She nodded. "Okay then. Grab my arm tightly and we'll be off."

The green floo flames roared to life. The two stepped in and Lupin cried "Spinner's End!" They went spinning through chimneys and fireplaces flashed by them, before they were roughly spat out onto a green carpet. They scrambled to their feet, trying to scrub the soot off their robes.

"You're a wizard wolf." Snape startled both of them. "Banish the soot." He flicked his wand and their robes were clean. "Miss Granger you may use your wand during lesson with in the house." He told her offering the wood.

"Solly" Snape said sharply snapping his fingers. There was a crack and a house elf appeared neatly dressed in a tablecloth.

"Master is calling Solly. How may Solly assist Master?" The house elf asked respectfully. Hermione wished she had a S.P.E.W. badge.

"So them to their rooms. Then make a decent supper. Meat Solly, lots of it." He turned to the two wolves. "Follow Solly. I'll be in the lab." And he strode off purposely toward a door.

Hermione and Lupin proceeded up the stairs. They came to a halt on the landing and Solly turned to face them. She wasn't filled with the enthusiasm that Hermione usually connected with elves. "Your room is being on the left Sir and yours is being on the right ma'am. The bathroom is in the middle." The house elf indicated the respective doors.

Lupin nodded and opened the door to his room. Hermione knelt down to thank the elf but a glare from Lupin stopped her. She entered her room tiredly. That chicken hadn't been enough. She was starving.

It was a decently sized room with a desk, bed and bookshelf. Her trunk sat in front of a wardrobe. The colouring scheme Hermione found most interesting. It wasn't done in Slytherin colours like she'd expected. Instead dark blue and purple decorated the walls and adorned the bedclothes.

Hermione had just finished unpacking her trunk when someone knocked on her door. She picked up her wand and opened it slowly.

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape stood in the doorway . "Your first lesson will be a 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not be late." He stepped into the hall and held a goblet full of steaming potion out to her. "You should take this immediately."

Hermione accepted the goblet and starred into its depths. She finally tore her gaze away from it. She looked to the doorway to thank her Professor, but he was already gone. She closed the door to her room and took the potion over to her desk.

She looked at the fine gray steam rising from the top and recognized the wolf control potion. She stood up and walked to the bathroom door. Hermione locked both doors and angrily tossed the goblet against the wall. It smashed, spilling the potion everywhere as it bounced off the tile floor.

"NO!" She screamed. "I don't want this! I want to be normal!" Hermione fell against the wall sobbing. She let her tears for all the recent events fall. It was too much. Her parents dead, Voldemort coming back, Cedric's death and Harry seeing it all happen...

She cried for what seemed like hours. No one bothered her, which was exactly what she wanted. Eventually a persistent knock broke through the noise of her tears.

"GO AWAY!" Hermione yelled without pausing in her cries.

"Hermione I can't do that. Please unlock this door." Lupin's calm voice penetrated the walls easily.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Hermione curled into a tight ball and began crying with renewed fervor.

"Please unlock the door Hermione." There was a pleading sound to Lupin's voice now.

Hermione put her hands over her ears and hoped that he would just go away. A few seconds later a loud blast hit her improved sense of hearing. Footsteps approached her.

"Miss Granger, get up." Professor Snape's voice cut into her from above.

Hermione rolled over to face him. "Please professor no..." Her voice trailed off.

"Miss Gran- Hermione it's time to get up." He offered a hand to her. "Come on." He grasped her forearm.

"I don't to." Hermione wined, not realizing she sounded like a two year old.

Snape pulled her to her feet. "Come on Hermione. We can't leave you laying here on the floor with all the shards from the goblet you broke." He gently led her out of the washroom pausing to address Lupin. "Clean up in here please. Repair the goblet if you can manage it."

Snape carefully led Hermione down the hall. Her crying had slowed to a slow trickle and the hysterics she had entered earlier were gone. Now if only they could help her except what she was. At least it was still a few weeks to the full moon. He stopped outside the door to his special room. He opened the door and knew that Solly would be getting everything ready now that the alarms had gone off.

"Here Hermione. Sit down." He guided the girl to the hospital style bed in the center of the room. "Everything will be fine."

After making sure she was secure he headed over to the potion shelves. Calming draught, another dose of wolf control potion. Was there anything else? His eyes scored the shelves. Seeing nothing else of use he headed back to the bed. Solly had already sent up tea, warm water and cleaning clothes. A large amount of handkerchiefs were also piled in the corner. If the circumstances were different Snape would have laughed. The elf always knew what was needed.

"Hermione" Snape gently called the girl's name before sitting down on her bed. "I need you to take some potions for me now." He handed her the calming draught.

Hermione accepted the potion from her teacher. After she drank it her whole body felt rather limp. She was no longer sad and angry. A pleasant warmth was filling her chest. "Thanks." She told him half heartedly.

"The next one Miss Ganger." Snape gave her the wolf potion.

Hermione drank it down without hesitating. "Yuck." She said trying to wipe the tears off her face. Her crying had ended.

Snape looked at her. He was considering helping her but Lupin walked in at that point. Snape looked up. "Clean her up will you. I've got to get some supplies." He strode out of the room to his personal lab.

Lupin took the seat next to Hermione. "Do you want to wipe your face?" He asked her soaking one of the clothes in water. Hermione nodded and took the cloth from him.

While she was busy fixing herself up Lupin finished preparing the tea. "Tea Hermione?" He offered her a cup.

"Thank you Professor Lupin." She looked at her lap. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. I don't think I was entirely myself."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry it happens to all wolves after they are bitten. I'm not angry with you."

What's going to happen to me now?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Lupin looked around the room as if it could give him an easy answer. "As soon as possible we have to report to the Ministry."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "To get registered like some kind of dog. I gathered that."

"Then Severus and myself will be teaching you for the rest of the summer. Potions and defense, charms. Whatever we can. Dumbledore was very sorry you could no longer attend Hogwarts. He offered to teach you transfiguration." Lupin was worried. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. And know she was no longer allowed to go to school.

"And in September? I doubt I'm allowed to live at Hogwarts even if I'm not attending classes." Her world was falling to pieces around her.

"Severus and I are going to enroll you in a school of other people with furry problems. Or you could join the order if you wanted to." Lupin hoped she wouldn't ask him about finding work.

Hermione pondered. "They can't detect my underage magic now can they? I mean, I'm a magical creature."

Understanding dawned on Lupin. "Exactly. The order could use another werewolf."

Hermione smirked. "The supposed girlfriend of the boy-who-lived a spy? All the death eaters will accept that I'm sure."

Lupin shook his head. "Sort of. We could give you a new name and appearance..." He trailed off deep in thought. "I know"

"Imagine that. He can think." A dry voice broke in from the door. Snape walked into the room with a tray. "I need to get started on wolfsbane potion. Lupin explain."

With a sign Lupin turned to Hermione. "Because the transformation is different on very person it must be personalized. This means your blood is in it. Professor Snape needs some of your blood."

"Very good wolf, you're learning." Snape set the tray down next to the bed. "You only forgot that I need to run a blood test to see if anything got into her blood stream when the goblet broke." He pulled rubber gloves on over his hands. "Roll up your shirt sleeve Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled up the shirt and bared her elbow. She watched as the vials filled with deep, red liquid. Her blood. There was four vials and Snape was filling the fifth. She looked up at him. "How much do you need Sir?" Hermione didn't know how much it was safe for him to take.

Snape concentrated on switching vials for a moment. "Eleven." He muttered.

Hermione gaped open mouthed. "Is that even safe?"

Snape glared at her. "Of course it is. Now quiet." He returned to filling the vials.

Hermione felt her head start to float. She couldn't see much around her anymore. Just when she thought she was going to fall over the needle pulled out of her arm. Something hard and cold was pressed against her lips.

"Drink" A voice ordered. She drank. And then almost spit everything back out. "No , no Hermione. Drink it all down." She opened her mouth again. The dense bitter liquid filled her mouth. She chocked as it made its way down her throat, but someone helped her through it.

"Sleep now." A different voice and different hands helped her relax onto the bed. Hermione fell into a deep, healing slumber.

The next afternoon when Hermione slowly opened her eye she shook her head quickly and opened them again. It hadn't disappeared. Must be real she thought.

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley bounded out of the hallway. "You're awake!"

Hermione starred at him thunderstruck. "No!" She cried. She didn't want her friends to see her like this. She rolled to the other side and pulled the blankets over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

The Bitten- Chapter Five

Hermione rolled to the other side of the bed not caring that the blankets tangled around her. She shoved her face into a pillow. She was crying again, and she didn't want Ron to see her like this.

"Ron? What happened?" Hermione heard the door open and close.

"Don't know Harry." Ron answered. "She woke up, saw me and then had some kind of fit."

"Is she okay? Should we call Lupin?" Hermione heard a note of concern in Harry's voice.

The meaning of his words sunk in and Hermione wanted to jump up, sit with them and tell them she was fine along with all kinds of other lies.

But she just couldn't stand it. They would give her things she didn't want. Pity, sad looks and apologies. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Ron leave.

The door opened again and she heard a new set of footsteps and smelled a new scent. All of her senses seemed to be super powered.

"Hermione?" Professor Lupin's soft voice asked. She felt his hand rest on her shoulder. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione shook his hand off. Then she sat up suddenly. "NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" She screamed. "I'll never be alright again!" She whispered to herself.

Lupin sighed. He was glad he had been changed young. It was so much easier. "Harry please go ask Professor Snape to come here. He's..." Lupin was going to say 'in his lab brewing', but someone interrupted him.

"I'm here. What's the problem now?" Snape's voice cut through the silence. He scowled at Ron and Harry. "I should have known that it wold be you two."

"No Sir. Hermione just saw me had a fit." Ron incorrectly explained.

"Very well. Get out." Snape ordered them. "All of you. Now!" They hurried to obey. No one wanted to mess with him in that mood.

"Hermione their gone. Sit up." He told her in a much gentler tone than the one he had used a few seconds ago.

Hermione slowly rolled back over. She pulled on the blankets until they settled around her. As she stopped moving before sitting up she noticed a throbbing pain in her arm. Than she sat up.

"Professor Snape." She acknowledged the man. Hermione reached to brush her hair out of her face. "Ow." Her arm hurt even more when she tried to move it. A large bruise covered her arm where the needle had been.

"Is that painful?" The professor asked, pointing to the black and blue mark.

"Yes." Hermione said, wincing as he prodded the injury.

"A moment." Professor Snape said as he walked to the shelves filled with potion vials. He selected three and walked back to the bed.

"Drink." He held a glass phial out to her.

Hermione took the glass vessel and swished the liquid around. The light blue calming draught hit the sides but didn't spill out. She looked back to the Professor.

"Drink it. Don't play with it." He told her gruffly but not cruelly.

Hermione emptied the vial and felt the warmth spread through out her body. Her mind cleared and she felt all the remains of her tears disappear.

"Arm." Snape took her arm in his hands and smoothed the salve over the bruise. He was gentle but she still winced at the touch.

A soft knock came at the door. Professor Snape put the cap back into the jar of salve and put it away. "Come in."

Professor Lupin stepped in carrying a steaming goblet of wolf control potion. "I brought up the next dose. The timer went off."

Hermione sighed. "Do I have to take it?"

"Yes." Snape handed her the goblet. She drained it quickly, feeling her superior senses and blood lust disappear.

"Can we come in?" Harry asked poking his head around the door.

Lupin shot Hermione a look. She nodded marginally. "Of course." Lupin told the two anxious boys.

Ron and Harry burst into the room. Snape sneered at them, as if they were something dirty on the bottom of his shoe. He picked the final vial up, exchanged a look with Lupin then left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her, taking a seat next to her bed.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Not bad all things considered. I wasn't ripped to bits. It was just one bite." She unconsciously rubbed at the mark on her thigh. It had healed over, but was permanently scarred.

Ron was standing at the end of the bed, near the door. He kept glancing around the room, as if he expected something to jump out at him. "You realize this is the greasy git's house?" He whispered.

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald behave. I'm glad you came, but don't insult my host."

Ron starred at her. "You don't get it, do you? You're a werewolf. Snape doesn't care. No one cares!"

The two other members of the Golden trio graped open mouthed at him.

Finally Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Ron looked at her. "Have they told you nothing?Werewolves are barely treated better than house elves!"

Hermione was quite familiar with the treatment of house elves. "You can't mean that." She whispered as the meaning of his words began to sink in.

Ron was ranting now. He was angry and scared out of his few wits. "Werewolves can't get jobs, or have money or raise kids, or adopt. They're monsters! Dark creatures, they sided with you-know-who! Everyone hates them!"

Hermione's eyes filled wit tears. She had such plans for her future. So many things she wanted to do, places to go, things to see... All of those opportunities were gone now.

The boys watched in horror, as she attempted to stifle the flow of tears down her face.

As if someone had called him Professor Snape came back into the room at an incredible speed. He sent the boys out and sat next to Hermione.

"Miss Granger what's wrong?" He asked her, playing with the potion vial in his hand. "Hermione are you alright?" He asked her softly.

That seemed to help her snap out of it. "Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir." She murmured to her lap.

"Your first potions lesson will be tomorrow morning." He told her standing up. "Drink this. You'll wake up in time." He held the potion vial out to her.

Hermione glared at it. She took the potion. It was dreamless sleeping potion, one she knew who to make. She downed it quickly. Immediately her eyelids began to droop and she felt herself falling back onto the bed.

Hermione blinked. Her eyes were heavy. It was still dark in the room, but there were no windows or clocks. It could have been noon or midnight for all she could tell.

She sat slowly as her senses came back on line and her mind switched into awake mode. Her first lesson was today. A private lesson. For once a chance to work at her own speed instead of being ahead of everyone else.

Hermione found a set of clean clothes on the end table. She dressed in the jeans and t-shirt that had come from her truck. The note of the bottom of the pile instructed her to proceed to breakfast when she awoke.

The table in the small kitchen that she found had one place set. Hermione noticed the food and warming charms were house elf in origin, but she was too hungry to care. Bacon, eggs and toast filled her up, but only part way. She couldn't wait for lunch.

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape entered the kitchen. "We will be working in my private potions lab. Please follow me." He stood up and walked to the door he had gone through when Hermione had first arrived.

Snape's private lab reminded Hermione of a dream come true. Four stations were set up on a long table in the center. The walls couldn't be seen behind the floor to ceiling shelving. Strange potions and ingredients added an intimidation element to the room.

Hermione went to the end station. There was nothing set out. Apparently Snape was going to make her do everything herself. She checked her pockets for her school supplies. Paper, pencil, what was missing? Potions kit! Hermione had none of her ingredients or scales!

"Here." Professor Snape said as a pile of books slammed down in front of her. "I went to the trouble of getting your fifth year books."

Hermione starred at the lot. "You're telling me these are all the required books Sir?" She asked sceptically. The pile was at least fifteen books high.

"No, some of them are for your other classes." He told her, meaning spying and assisting the order.

Hermione took the first book off the top. 'Moste Potente Potions', it read. She recognized it from the second year, when she had brewed the polyjuice potion.

"Today you will begin two potions." Snape said, changing into his lecture mode. "You will start to brew the polyjuice potion. It will take a month to brew. As a second assignment you will also prepare the anti-cruciatus potion. The order is beginning to run low."

Hermione's head spun with remembered details and facts. She had read a great deal on this potion after Harry's recent circumstances had suggested that they might be needing an awful lot of it.

"... Have you heard a thing I said Miss Granger?" Professor Snape's comment pulled her back down to earth.

"Sorry Sir." She said, reddening slightly.

"Get started. If you think you know it all." Snape told her sharply.

"Yes Sir." Hermione stood up and set up the workstation. She collected gloves and scales and knives. She easily turned to the polyjuice potion and began to prepare the ingredients.

Almost an hour later she set aside the first cauldron aside and pulled the second one towards her. The anti potion was easy enough, save the fact that there was little to no time between the steps and ingredient adding.

For the next three hours Hermione concentrated on the potion. Doing it for real was easier then practicing in her room had been. Using real ingredients instead of socks seemed to help.

"Miss Granger what precisely do you think you're doing?" The Professor's voice cut through Hermione's concentration.

Hermione looked down at her hands. She was about to add the purple honey, exactly like the book read.

"Just what is it you think you are doing?" He asked her again.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Adding the purple honey Sir."

"Miss Granger I think you'll find that this potion does not call for purple honey." His voice was more impatient and annoyed then before.

Hermione blinked. She was certain that she had read the instructions... As realization dawned she blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry Sir. I must have confused this with a different potion. I think it was one of the later versions..." Her voice trailed off as her blush deepened.

The Professor starred at her. "Very well. Place a stasis charm on that. Potion time is long over."

Hermione looked to his work station. It was cleaned up neatly and two cauldrons were simmering quietly on a back table. Hermione recognized both of them. Veritaserum and liquid cruciatus potion. The latter sparked her interest, as it was only used in torture and was highly illegal but she ignored it. She used a stasis charm and followed the Professor into the kitchen.

"Finished yet Severus?" Lupin's voice was light. He sat at the table filled with food under heating charms. "I fixed dinner. You were taking a rather long time."

Snape nodded his thanks and Hermione fell into a seat as her feet gave out. Her legs ached.

"I'm not used to working for that long." She had a jaw cracking yawn. Her plate was filled. A variety of meats and vegetables. Her cup was filled with water. She drained it quickly and it refilled itself. "I can't wait to get to bed." She told no one.

"I'm afraid you can't go to sleep quite yet." Lupin startled her with his comment.

"What?" She pulled herself up straight.

"Occlumency." Lupin told her as if that was an answer.

"What's that?" Hermione remembered reading something about it.

To her surprise Snape answered. "A mental discipline. It will allow you to keep the Dark Lord out of your thoughts."

Hermione looked at him. "Why would I need to worry about that? It's not as if I see him often?"

"Undercover work." Lupin reminded her. "We don't know how can see your thoughts and who can't."

"Do you know this?" Hermione asked him. When in doubt, gather information.

Snape sneered. "He never could learn it. The Headmaster put a curse on him. It allows no access to his thoughts."

Lupin smiled thinly. "However that this a last resort. It is a curse and the side effects are not pleasant, and it can be broken."

Hermione realized her plate was empty. She frowned at it for a moment. "Could we get it over with then? I'd like to go to sleep."

"Fine." Snape stood up. "Come with me." He lead her into the one room basement. Large mats covered the floor and and various wizarding wight equipment sat around the room. In one corner was the cage Lupin had told her about.

Hermione shuddered. She didn't even want to imagine being locked in there. With the bars and metal.

"Take out your wand and clear your mind." Snape told her taking his own wand out. "I will attempt to enter. Do not allow me."

Hermione took a deep breath. Like she was about to write an exam. She felt something very heavy fall on her head and memories flashed before her eyes:

_It was first year. Something was opening the door to the bathroom. Ron was getting hit by the white queen. Harry was lying on a hospital bed. Glowing eyes starred at her from around the door. Professor McGonagall told her she had failed everything..._

Hermione fell to the floor gasping. She gave her head a quick shake and stood back up. "Sorry Sir."

"Clear your mind, Miss Granger." He told her. "You're not trying."

Hermione let facts and details wash over her. She filled her mind with Arithmancy numbers. She felt the pressure on her head again. This time she struggled to concentrate on the numbers. Hermione keep the numbers up for seconds. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she let the numbers go.

_Her mum was yelling at her. Her father was insulting magic, telling her to use the brace he'd made. Draco Malfoy was calling her a mudblood and a slut._

She pretended she was in class. Professor Vector was talking. The numbers came back to her head. Hermione opened her eyes.

Professor Snape was starring at her. "That was an interesting attempt Miss Granger. What where you using to block me out?"

Hermione recognized the secret compliment. "Arithmancy numbers Sir. I just absorbed them into myself."

He looked at her. "Intriguing. I've never heard of numbers being used." He sheathed his wand. "We will practice again tomorrow."

"Sir?" Hermione asked. "What will I be doing tomorrow?"

He looked at her strangely again. "Going to the Ministry. Then you will be working with Lupin. I believe he planned to take you to the library." He turned away from her. "Don't know why he bothers." She heard him mutter.

"Why Sir?" She was interested. "Is there a magical library somewhere?"

He looked at her again. "You don't need to leave the house to get to a library. There's one in the attic. I'll show you later. Now get to bed."

"Thank you Sir." Hermione left the room. Lupin was no longer in the kitchen. She walked up the stairs to her room and took a shower. Her head was starting to ache by the time she was done.

She walked into the her bedroom afterward. Lupin was sitting in her desk chair. She put away her towel and dirty clothes then sat on the bed facing them.

"Sir." She looked at him.

"Hermione do you trust me?" He asked her.

Hermione frowned at the odd question. "Of course I do. You've never given any reason why I shouldn't."

Lupin seemed to ignore her. "You should hate me, want to kill me. This situation is all my fault."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? This isn't your fault. You didn't bite me"

"I should have been more careful. I put a werewolf on the exam. What was I thinking?" Lupin was becoming angry. "Students don't need to try and fight werewolves. I ruined your life!" He exclaimed.

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Please Professor. It's not your fault. I made a mistake."

He glared at her. "You certainly did. Why didn't you get that bite seen to immediately? The anti-venom could have been administered. "This might not have happened."

Hermione looked at him open mouthed. "Anti-venom? Why are there still werewolves then?"

He smiled sadly. "Like wolfsbane it's a very recent invention. Professor Snape found it. He's still trying to refine it for older specimens. Like me."

Hermione looked at him. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I didn't get treatment. I made a mistake. I didn't want it to bring my mark down." She laughed mournfully. "I guess it did. I'll never get another mark."

Lupin looked at her. "Actually I found an alternative to becoming a spy."

"But I want to help the order!" She said. "At least my problem can be useful!"

"You're not old enough. Older wolves would simply see you as a mate. You need to toughen up. Especially to stay with the rougher packs."

"And you found somewhere for me to stay in the meantime?" Hermione asked. "Who wants to live with a werewolf?" She wasn't convinced.

Lupin looked happier. "Actually there is a place. A retreat if you will, for people with furry problems."

"And they accept children?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Your situation is actually quite common. Child changes and accidentally kills parents. Needs a place to stay. There are others like you."

Hermione was saddened by this. "That's horrible. Why does this happen?" She asked herself. "Where is this place? What is it?" She asked Lupin.

"It's run by an old friend of mine. Cecilla Katic, she's another member of the order." Lupin smiled as he thought of her.

Hermione didn't really find this possible. "And she just takes care of werewolf children?" She frowned at him for giving out false hope.

"No of course not. It's in Australia, under some kind of big rock. There's people of every age imaginable there. She's a wolf too and so is her daughter."

"And they can help me?" Hermione was becoming eager. The same way she did before a particularly interesting class.

Lupin smiled. "Yes. There's a school there. And space for wolves to play. I'll fire-call her tonight and see if she can come over." His smile broadened at the thought of seeing his old friend. He walked over to the door. "Good night Hermione, early morning tomorrow."

As Hermione prepared for bed her mind whirred. No longer was she worried about having a life. There was a place for people like her. She hadn't wanted to become an outcast of both wizarding and muggle society.

She laid down in bed, disappointed she didn't have book. Especially when there was a library in the attic, she wanted to read about werewolf registration. What did it entail? Quickly she switched to happier thoughts. Cecilla Katic had a werewolf daughter, what was her life like? What would her own life be like? Hermione closed her eyes and let sleep carry her to a happier, safer and much friendlier place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Everything belongs to JKR.**: **

The Bitten- Chapter Six

"Morning." The door banged against the wall as Lupin slammed it. "Wake up Hermione. We've got to go to the Ministry."

Hermione yawned. She felt her jaw crack as she opened her mouth. "Good morning Professor." She said, giving her head a shake.

"Come on down for breakfast. It's almost time to go." Lupin smiled at her. He knew that good moods would fail and everyone would be sort tempered by the time they returned.

Hermione clambered out of her warm bed. She pulled on the set of plain robes and shoes. She pulled her hair back neatly and out of her eyes.

All the house's occupants were sitting around the table. Lupin had made pancakes and Severus recognized the rare occasion and gobbled them up along with everyone else.

"Hermione! It's time to go!" Lupin was standing ready at the door. Hermione was still sitting at the kitchen table. Maple syrup remains were on her plate and she was deeply enthralled with wiping them up with a slice of toast.

Snape picked her up and thrust her towards Lupin. "That she-wolf had better not arrive before you get back." He snarled, almost goodnaturedly before stalking off to his potions lab.

Lupin lead Hermione out the back door into the garden. "Have you ever apparated before?" He asked her.

"No. I have read about it through." Hermione went off inside her head, trying to remember every detail she could.

"Okay. I'm going to grab onto you. It might fell strange." He warned her.

Hermione leaned into the Professor so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. He turned suddenly and Hermione felt like she was being thrust through a very small, tight tube. Just when she thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen they landed.

Lupin gracefully, finishing his circle. Hermione, on the other hand fell to the floor spinning in circles.

Lupin started laughing. "It's not very day you see a perfect student make a mistake."

Hermione laughed too. "Technically I didn't make a mistake. I had no experience." She teased him back.

"Let's go. Get this over with." He told her. A hard, mean look settled onto his face. Hermione couldn't help but note that the look would have been more fitting on Snape.

The two entered an elevator at the end of the hall.

"Name and purpose." A cool, feminine voice stated.

"Remus Lupin, werewolf accompanying Hermione Granger, werewolf to registration." Lupin grasped her robe sleeve tightly.

"Please attach the badge to your robes. Enjoy your visit to the Ministry of Magic and have a pleasant day." Hermione could have sworn she heard some kind of clicking noise. Was the voice electronic?

"Here." Lupin offered her a metal badge. It read 'Hermione Granger: Werewolf. Registration'. Hermione fixed it to her robes looking interestedly at the sticking charm on the back.

The two stayed in the elevator as it rose slowly through the levels of the Ministry. Finally the door slid open. "Department for control of magical creatures" The feminine voice told them.

Lupin stepped out and Hermione followed close behind. "Don't say anything." He warned her. "Just let me do the talking."

They slowly walked through the winding halls. Cubicles with people littered the hallways. Various divisions had there own rooms.

Hermione felt anger override her nervousness when they passed the 'Control of House elves' office. Her hands formed fists and she breathing sped up.

"Shhhh." Lupin murmured. "We're almost there."

The last door in the hallway read 'Werewolf Registration Bureau' Hermione glared at the door. It swung open as they came close to it. The two slipped inside and took seats on the rickety chairs.

They waited. The ancient chair creaked and cracked whenever Hermione tried to move. She was nervous and fidgety and her chair made most frequent noises. Lupin projected an outward feeling of calm, but was really as nervous as she was.

Finally the door to the inner office opened. A short, fat, toad-like woman dressed in nauseatingly pink robes shuffled toward the opening. The room behind her was painted in the same florescent color as her robes. The fake smile on her face enforced her disgusting persona.

"Please do come in." She told them. The tone or her voice matched her office and clothing.

Lupin stood and motioned to Hermione to follow him. The two walked silently into the office. They took the rough wood chairs in front of her pink desk that was decorated with moving kittens. They hissed as the wolves came closer.

"Hello. I'm Registration Minister Umbridge." The simpering smile on her face turned nasty. "You are?" She spat at Hermione.

"Uh." Hermione's nervousness overcame her and she found herself at a loss for words. "Hermione Granger ma'am."

Minister Umbridge glared at her. "No you're not. You're a foul, disgusting monster that we would be better off without." She looked at them. "You both are."

Hermione was horrified. The ministry was suppose to provide service in a timely and efficient manner. Insulting disabled people did not fit in the that in her mind.

Lupin was used to this treatment. You were lucky if most people treated you this positively when they found out what you were. He gently placed his hand on Hermione's arm to calm her. "Just relax." He whispered.

Hermione relaxed. She couldn't try to clear her mind. But pretending she was just nervous before an exam helped her calm. Acting out wouldn't help her here.

Umbridge threw a pile of papers at her. A self-inking quill followed. Hermione quickly snatched them out of the air. Her reflexes had improved with the wild creature's instincts.

Lupin found the papers that he needed to fill out. Mentor and guardian applications, his own lycanthropy status. Life history. He sighed, the ministry's need to manage every aspect of a werewolf's live had not improved. A quill from his pocket found its way into his hand and he got to work.

Hermione was swimming in papers. Usually she loved the feeling and kept her notes close by. But these question sheets that asked her everything from whether or not her grandmother had smoked to how many kisses she'd had, where rude and offensive. Like Lupin she began to fill out the worksheets. The sooner they were done the sooner they could leave.

Time passed slowly and the silence was only broken by the sound of quills scratching. Hermione turned the last paper and starred at it in horror. 'Guardian and Family' it read across the top. She still wasn't sure about what was going to happen.

"Professor?" She whispered turning to him. "What do I put down here?" She asked him timidly.

Lupin sighed his name at the bottom of his last paper and looked to the child's problem. He raised his eyebrows at the page she held out.

"Of course Hermione." He sorted through his sheets and pulled out the guardian application. "Just use this. It should have all the information."

Hermione smiled tightly and took the paper. Her eyes widened in surprise but she quickly transfered the information. After signing the final page she gathered the papers into a pile and approached the desk.

"Registration Minister Umbridge?" She asked to get the woman's attention.

"Finished yet, wolf?" The ugly woman spat the word 'wolf' like a curse.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione held out the papers. "Where should I put them?"

"No where." Umbridge drew her stubby wand and waved it at the papers. They disappeared. Four sheets of paper appeared on Umbridge's desk. She picked them up and studied them closely.

Lupin pulled Hermione over into the corner. "We're running much earlier then I expected." He smiled. "Would you mind if I stopped to visit a friend?" He bit his lip. "We probably shouldn't, but I haven't seen her in so long." A tone of longing came into his voice.

Hermione laughed quietly. Even werewolves still got bitten by the love bug. "Of course Professor. I'd be interested in seeing more of the ministry."

Lupin seemed to consider something for a moment. Then he spoke again. "If I'm going to be your guardian then..."

"Hem, hem." Little coughs cut in.

Hermione jumped, startled. Umbridge was standing behind her desk. She held the papers out to them.

Hermione took them quickly. The toad shrunk back when her hand accidentally made contact with Hermione's.

"You'll explain them to her wolf." She barked at Lupin. "Out!"

They hurried out as quickly as possible. The waiting from was much fuller now. The next pair to go in was a baby and an older woman. Hermione starred after them sympathetically.

"That's horrible." She gave her head a shake. "What are these papers for Professor?" She showed them to him.

"Hermione I'm your guardian now." Lupin told her. "You may call me Remus if you like. And these are you registration papers. Don't lose them." He drew his wand and tapped his left hand twice. A roll of papers emerged from his index finger tip.

He looked at Hermione, who was starring at his finger in wonder. "It's just a charm." Lupin told. "Quite useful for keeping them clean and safe."

They climbed into the lift and Lupin instructed it. "Magical Law enforcement." The car began a downward descent.

Lupin took the papers from her hand. "This one." He took the paper from the bottom. "Is my proof of guardianship." He added it to his finger. "These three." He brandished the last. "Are yours. A health certification." He handed it to her. "And your lycanthropy diagnosis and registration." He rolled them into a tight roll.

"Give me hand please." He took her hand in his, pointed his wand and incanted "_Senate."_ The papers slowly forced their way into her. Hermione watched in fascination.

"Thank you." She paused, about to say Sir. "Remus."

"Happy to help." He said as the door slid open.

A young woman ran full tilt into the lift. She tripped on the step and fell straight into Hermione. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stood and shook her magenta hair. "Are you alright?"

Lupin caught the woman in a fierce hug. "Tonks!" He whispered into her hair. "I heard you were dead." Tears were pooling in his eyes.

The woman, Tonks, blushed. Then her skin turned blue. "I just fell off a roof. Just an accident."

The pair split apart. "Are you going to introduce me?" She asked. Her eyes were a strange shade of purple.

"Ah." Lupin stood in the middle. "Tonks this is Hermione. She's my new daughter." He didn't notice Tonks look worriedly at him. "And Hermione, this is Tonks. An auror and great friend of ours."

"Daughter?" Tonks asked bluntly. "Since when did you have a daughter?"

Hermione blushed. Tonks thought that she was the Professor's biological father. She glanced at the woman. "Not biologically. He became my guardian this morning. We have a problem in common."

Hermione saw Tonks's eyes widen in understanding. Then she realized they were still in the lift.

Tonks stumbled backward. "I'm sorry for forgetting..." She tripped backward over a cup of coffee. "Sorry." She handed it back to the official. "Come down to my office."

The Magical Law Enforcement office was much happier and lively then the creatures department. Floo fireplaces filled an entire wall and people were rushing everywhere. Hermione spotted a half-human half-fish in a tank, a woman in a muggle suit and a man with a large muggle suitcase. She'd barely had enough time to look at half of everything before they stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked. She bounced up and down and few times. Then stood still and concentrated. To Hermione's amazement her neck grew a meter taller.

"You're a metamorphagous!" She exclaimed.

Tonks smiled at her. "Yep."

"Can you see anything?" Lupin came back into the conversation.

"Not really." Then she fixated on something. "Oh, no! Get down!" She hit the floor. The other two followed.

Moments later a voice boomed out. Hermione recognized the effects of the Sonorous charm.

"I hate all of you stinking purebloods!" The muggle suitcase was hovering in the air. "This is a gift from all the muggle-borns who don't like being treated like dirt!" Several gasps were heard. The voice came again. "_Avada Kedava!" _

Hermione gasped. Tonks and Lupin shot up drawing their arms. Tonks scanned the room quickly. Then she made her neck smaller again.

"What happened?" Lupin asked. "Are the wards down?"

Tonks shook her head. "Suicide." Then she glanced back up. "All we need to worry about is the suitcase..."

Her statement was cut shot by an explosion. Hermione felt herself slam into the wall. Someone else smashed into her. She was dimly reminded of the few muggle movies with bombs that she had seen. That was exactly what this felt like.

She slumped down. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. All she wanted was to sleep and let go of the pain. Darkness was closing in on her.

Tonks jumped up. Her auror training kicking in. Lupin and Hermione were injured. Dumbledore had told her where they were staying. She grabbed them and apparated quickly.

Hermione felt herself being smushed up and twisted. Side along apparation is never a pleasant sensation and doing it with two people is even more difficult. The three collapsed outside Snape's house.

Tonks rushed up to the door. It opened before she knocked and Snape arrived at the two before her. They levitated them onto stretchers and hurried into the house. Snape pausing for a few seconds to reapply the wards to prevent apparation.

Snape lead the way into what used to be a garage. Five beds stood along a wall. The small version of a hospital was working within a few seconds. Tonks and Snape used their wands to cast a variety of diagnostic spells.

After a few minutes he turned to her. "Lupin isn't too bad. Concussion and bruises. Not bad." He gestured to the room. "Help him and I'll disembowel you should you break anything." He whirled and his robes twisted around him as he went to his potions lab.

Tonks kept watch over Hermione while she carefully gathered the potions and salves she would need. She took an extraordinary amount of caution. Snape meant his threat and she liked her internal organs current place. Not in some nasty potion.

The salve for bruises was applied topically. Tonks carefully removed Lupin's shirt and began to rub it on. Luckily Lupin wasn't awake, he'd be in even more pain from the pressure she was applying. Just when she was beginning to worry what Snape was going, he returned.

In his hands a cardboard box was overflowing with glass vials and such. "I trust you had no problems?" He indicated the two stretched out patients.

"No." Tonks continued with her task. The salve didn't stink and for once she didn't mind working with potions.

Snape used a spell to apply the bruise salve without removing the girl's clothes. He used a similar charm to wrap her torso in bandages. Beyond broken ribs and bruises she was in good shape. They were very luckily to have been at the back of the crown when the bomb went off.

Snape walked over to Lupin. The wolf's bruises had already begun to fade and he looked much younger sleeping. All of the wolfishness gone from him. "_Ennervate._" He watched the wolf groan and open his eyes.

Tonks moved in to comfort him. Snape stayed where he was. The wolf would need potions. And unless the witch stopped hovering over him and healed him, he'd never get them.

"Ms. Tonks." Snape's icy voice broke in. "When you're done having fun, see that he takes these potions." He pointed to the three vials on the side table.

"Yes Sir." Tonks was still terrified of the Potions Master. She sat back on the side of the bed and handed her friend the vials.

Snape directed his attention back to Hermione. "_Ennervate." _He woke her.

"Sir?" She sat up quickly. "Was that a bomb?"

Snape could almost see the gears turning in her head. "Yes Miss Granger. A muggle bomb."

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "Why would someone do that?" She chewed her lip. "It can't have been a Death Eater. That's a muggle weapon."

Snape listened to her mutterings. He had to admit, the girl had goo points. She'd make a good spy. But only if she didn't over analyze. "Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped. She needed to get to the library and get some research done on her new idea. "Yes Professor?" She tried to look at him, but her vision was a little blurry.

Snape picked up the first of the potions. "Drink it."

Hermione accepted it, but didn't drink. It didn't look like the control potion. "What it is Sir?" She asked, the ever lasting curiosity coming back to her.

Snape wanted to snarl at her. But she was a Gryffindor, what else could he expect? "Miss Granger I will require you to drink a concussion potion, skele-gro for your ribs, a pain reliever, the next dose of your werewolf control potion and a headache draught if you need it."

Hermione numbly drank down all the potions. Pain was coming back to her now that her excitement had worn off. Her head, ribs, it seemed like every part of her body ached. This was of course likely. She had smashed into a wall after all.

"Your next potions lesson will be held tomorrow." Snape said. "We will also cover security, both muggle and magical."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor." She murmured. There was no way she could thank him to his face, but it was nice to have someone treat her like a being instead of some kind of contaminated dark creature.

Lupin slid off his bed. "_Reparo._" He mended his shirt and pulled it back on. "Thanks." He slid an arm around Tonks.

She blushed and leaned into him. "It's all in the training." She kissed him.

Lupin pulled away from her suddenly. "Speaking of training. Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?"

Tonks's eyes grew wide. "Oh my." She gave her watch a quick glance. "I've got to go." She walked over to the door.

Lupin looked at her as she walked away. "Write me!" He called after her. Almost blushing when he saw Hermione watching him. "Enjoying the show?" He asked, walking over next to her bed.

Hermione smiled. "It's nice to know. A werewolf can still have a life."

Lupin pretended to be offended. "Of course I can still have a life." He laughed.

Hermione smiled and started laughing too. After a thought she sobered. "Aw..."

Lupin sat up on the bed. "What are you wondering about now?"

Hermione shifted around. "But is a werewolf two separate beings or a single one?" She bit her lip. How to say this? "I mean, does the wolf also have to like your mate?"

Lupin looked at the girl's face. She really was the brightest witch of her age, always bubbling with questions and theories. "Both." He stopped to think. "You've noticed your behavior's be changing?"

Hermione nodded. All the crying wasn't normal for her. She would never have done that normally.

"That's the wolf and your brain trying to figure out how to live together." Lupin thought some more. "I'm not the best person to ask. I was bitten so young that the two just fused together."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "But will I return to normal?"

Lupin smiled sadly. "There isn't more of the old Hermione."

Hermione tried to accept this. "But, like I was before the accident." She sniffed back tears.

Lupin sighed. How to tell her that her life as she knew it was over. "Hermione please understand." He took a deep breath. "You are now a joining of two creatures. Not Hermione and not a wolf."

Hermione seemed to ponder this. "Do you relate this from personal experience?"

Lupin felt himself slouch forward. "I was too young. I've always been like this."

Hermione accepted this, for now. "But I will stop needing the control potion and be more comfortable with this wolf?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes." He didn't have the heart to tell her that almost half the population on werewolves died because they couldn't adapt to having someone else living in their body.

Hermione jumped up. "Isn't your friend suppose to be coming?"

Lupin looked at the walls for a clock. When he saw the time he walked quickly out the door. "Hurry. "He told Hermione moving towards the front room. "We're running late."

They entered the sitting room. Snape was sitting in front of the fire reading a potions journal. He looked up as they came in.

"Your friends haven't arrived yet Lupin."Snape said. He look at Hermione. "Weasley called."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. 'Will they ever want to speak to me again?' She thought.

"He wants you to go over to his home. His mother has expressed interest in you staying with them." Snape looked as if staying with the Weasley's was his worst nightmare. It probably was.

"Could I?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I'd love to!"

Lupin smiled. "Of course."

Snape glared at the older wolf. "I see no reason why not."

Lupin bent toward Hermione. "I don't think Severus is actually capable of saying the word yes."

Snape turned his head back to the interior of his book. "I heard that."

Before Lupin or Hermione could retort the fire glowed green. A woman or Lupin's age tumbled out. After her another girl. Hermione noticed their resemblance and decided they must be related.

Lupin got up to greet them when the fire flared again. An older man stepped out. Lupin's expression turned to one of absolute horror.

"Greggory Grames!" He exclaimed, drawing his wand.

_Note: Thank you very much to everyone who was reviewed, added this to their story alert or favorite story. Special thanks to __**RockingouttoPinkFloyd **__and __**excessivelyperky**__ for lots of reviews. Hermione is going to be OOC in this story. She's not really just Hermione anymore. Tonks and Lupin's romance is starting a little early, but I thought it fit. If you have any comments please feel free at ask. There is a post on my profile relating to this story right now. _

_-Thanks for reading, N. Forest_


	7. Chapter 7

"Greggory Grames!" He exclaimed, drawing his wand.

The other man sneered. "Lupin." He drawled as his hand descended into his pocket and brought up his wand.

Both men pointed their wands on each other and neither moved. The tension in the room grew until it could be cut with a butter knife.

Snape took the lead. "Put your wands away." He stood and his robes billowed impressively. "Kill each other some place where I won't have to explain to Dumbledore what you've done."

Lupin thrust his wand angrily into his pocket. He showed more anger than Hermione had ever seen in him.

"Remus?" She asked him tentatively. She didn't want to be snapped at.

"Yes?" He was tired and irritated sounding.

"Are you going to introduce me to the guests?" She tried to smile, but the attempt failed miserably. The woman and her daughter were frowning at the whole scene playing out before them.

"This." Remus pointed to the woman in a blue tank top. "Is my friend Celia Katic."

"Nice to meet you." She offered her hand to Hermione. "I hear you've got a furry little problem?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah. A little."

"My daughter." Celia said, pointing to the girl in dark brown robes. "Jessica."

Jessica flipped her long blond ponytail over her shoulder. "Hi."

Remus snarled. It was the most wolfish noise Hermione had ever heard him make. "And this horrible man in Grames."

"Horrid how?" Hermione asked curiously.

Remus shook the question off. "I'll explain later."

The man leered at her. "Another wolf?" He smiled, showing off a row of yellowed teeth. "Wonderful."

"You asked for a favour?" Celia was all business.

"Yes." Snape was back into the conversation. "Miss Granger needs a place to live. You run some sort of place for werewolves. Make the connection."

"I already had." Celia turned to Hermione. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied honestly. "Every thing's so overwhelming. It seems like everything is happening at once."

"Come for our tour." Jessica yawned. "So I can get back home."

"Sounds like fun." Remus rubbed his hands together. "It's been years since I saw your place." He seized a handful of floo powder. "Still the same address?"

"No." Jessica took her own handful. "I'll go first." She threw the powder in and stepped into the high green flames. "Central Australia Werewolf Reserve, Main office!" She disappeared in a whirl of smoke and flames. Her mother followed quickly.

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape beckoned to her. "Come with me please." He walked back into the garage turned hospital of his house. "Sit." He told her, indicating a bed.

Hermione sat. "Professor, why did someone set off a bomb at the ministry?"

He ignored her question and cast a diagnostic charm on her. "You've still got slightly broken ribs."

"My head doesn't hurt any more." Hermione offered. "I thought the combination of potions would...

"Miss Granger, unless you're not as smart as you appear to be, you would know that I am a potions master."

Hermione coloured slightly. "Sorry sir."

"Anyway, your headache is still there. The potion just numbed the pain." He pulled out another set of bottles filled with different liquids.

"Professor? Do I really need all that?" At one point Hermione had read a few books on healing. All of them had spoken on the danger of taking different potions. She didn't want to be accidentally poisoned.

"You will be fine Miss Granger." Snape handed her three vials.

Hermione looked at the first one. "More wolf control?" She complained before taking it. The other two she recognized as pain reliever and the final concussion potion. "Thank you sir."

"You may leave." Snape was already heading back to his lab.

Hermione walked back towards the floo. Lupin was still waiting for her. The other three had already gone ahead.

"There you are." Lupin looked away from the flames. "Here." He offered her the floo powder.

"Thanks." Hermione took a handful. "Is traveling between the continents different than regular floo travel?"

"Slightly." He gave her a gentle push towards the fire. "Go on."

Hermione threw the powder in to the fire. " Central Australia Werewolf Reserve, Main office."

Hermione fell forward out of the floo. International travel was defiantly something she did not want to repeat. Ever. Floo was by no means her favourite way to travel. And being stuck whirling and spinning past fireplaces for almost ten minutes was more like torture than transportation.

"You've got to get out of the way." Celia hauled her to her feet and pushed her away from the floo. "Remus will be here any second." She stepped backwards.

Sure enough a few seconds later the floo lit up and Remus fell forward. Practice was obviously key to flooing because he managed to keep his balance.

"_Scourgify_" Celia gave her wand a wave and the soot disappeared from their clothes. "I love being a witch."

Hermione's world stopped spinning and the nausea in her stomach disappeared. She took advantage of the situation and studied the room they had floo'd into. 'Main office.'

The room certainly didn't look like a main office. It was mostly empty. The floo was in a corner, a desk, a chair and two filing cabinets. The walls were plain and unpainted. There was only one door and no windows or clock.

Jessica ran in from the door. "Hi Hermione. You finally managed to get here." Her robes had been replaced with ragged cut-offs and a dirty t-shirt bearing the message 'BeWere.'

"Come on." Celia opened the door wider. "I'll give you the grand tour."

The group left the office for the large grounds and other buildings. Grames stayed behind the group. Jessica ran ahead, dropping to all fours and building her speed. She was running like a wolf.

Long, white-washed buildings fill the area behind the office and beyond them in every direction the land spread out, until it ended at mountains far in the distance. Not a singled living creature could be seen or heard.

"Excuse me." Hermione ran up to stand beside Celia. "Where is everyone?"

Celia smiled. "Inside. This is the warmest part of the day and most people are at work."

Jessica had run back to the group. She opened a door in one of the longer buildings. "This is my house." She told them.

Celia laughed nervously. "Actually, this is housing unit three." She lead the way in to the building. A long hall was also plain and undecorated. But the doors on the walls were not.

Jessica beckoned them to the end of the hallway. "This is my room." The door had her name written on it. Posters and paintings of wolves covered the rest of the door. She opened the door by placing her hand on a panel next to the door.

The room before them was decent sized. Hermione estimated it to be about half the size of her dormitory. It was remarkably clean for belonging to a teenager. There was a closet in one wall. Another held a bed and desk. One had a window, sink and mirror. And the one they'd just walked through had the door. Books, clothes and drawing supplies were spread around the floor and furniture.

"I thought I asked you to clean up." Celia was scowling at her daughter.

"Aw." Jessica sighed. "I was busy."

"Speaking of busy, shouldn't you be somewhere?" Celia pointed to her watch. "School's still going on."

"Fine." Jessica was about to prance off.

"We'll go with you." Celia told her daughter. "Then we can include the school in our tour."

The group set off the grounds again. This time their destination was a small square building.

Celia explained the housing system. "There are three housing units. They're all divided by age. One is for people over the age of forty. Three is for those under the age of seventeen and Two is everyone else."

Jessica opened the door to the school room. "Sorry I'm late Jeff. There's some people here on a tour."

Hermione followed Lupin into the classroom. Six kids sat in single desks facing a blackboard. None of them looked the same age. Five empty desks sat in the back.

"Welcome to our school." A very old man walked toward the back. "I'm the usual teacher and principal. Jeffrey Hunter." He offered his hand.

Hermione shook it. "Nice place."

The school was small and simple, but it was nice. There were enough books to make Hermione happy. Cauldrons and animals for transfiguration sat in one corner, while another held art supplies and a few instruments. The walls were painted with murals depicting full moons and werewolves.

The six students stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Rebecca!" A little girl bounded out of her seat and tugged on Hermione's robes. "Are you coming to our school?"

Hermione smiled down at her. "I don't yet."

"These are the other students." Jeffrey Hunter pointed to the oldest looking one. "Do the introductions please?"

The boy smiled. He could have easily been twenty. He had short blond hair and green eyes. "I'm Alexandru Gelenis the forth." He pointed the girl sitting next to him. "This is Amy."

Amy smiled and shook her long, silky, black hair out of her face. "Nice to meet you." She didn't have any kind of accent like Hermione had suspected due to her very oriental appearance.

Alexandru cleared his throat. "This is Jean and Charlie Mark." He pointed to and boy and girl how looked identical save for their height. Both had long red hair and brown hair. But Jean was almost a foot taller than her brother.

Rebecca dragged Hermione over to a desk in the front row. A girl was bent over it, hard at work. "This is my best friend, Jamie."

Jamie looked up and smiled. "Hi." She whispered quietly.

Hermione studied the very pale girl. Her hair was more white than blond and her eyes were pinkish red. "You're an albino, aren't you?" She remembered reading about them somewhere.

Jamie's smile disappeared. "Yes." She turned back to her work and wrote out more multiplication tables.

"Hermione!" Lupin called over the conversations of the students. "Time to go!"

Hermione made her way through the classroom. Jeffrey Hunter had gone back to the front of the room and most of the students had gone back to work. Jessica still sat at the back starring out a window. She followed Remus and Celia out of the school.

"Anyone else we should meet?" Remus asked. "We've got to get going soon."

Celia smiled. "I would introduce you to everyone here if I thought it would make you stay longer." As Lupin opened his mouth to protest she held up a hand. "Just one more person."

She lead them to the largest building on the grounds, apart from the housing units. The word 'Laboratory' was hung on a sign outside.

They stepped inside. It was quiet and not a soul could be seen. The inside itself reminded Hermione of the hospital wing and Snape's infirmary. White and sterile. And it smelled strongly. Hermione was certain she wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't have been for her wolf senses.

"Come the full moon, this place is full." Celia explained. "But no one comes here for the rest of the month. Except for..."

Her comment was cut off by a young woman bounding out of one of the rooms.

"Hello." She said as she smiled warmly. "I didn't think you were coming today." She told Celia. "I'm not busy and there's not much to be done."

"This is my friend, Remus Lupin." Celia said, making introductions. "And Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." The woman said. "I'm Carmen Wong."

Carmen Wong was slightly taller than Hermione, making her just over five feet. She had black hair cut short, so it fell to her cheekbones. She wore a white lab coat and had a mask dangling around her neck.

"Carmen is our doctor and scientist." Celia explained. "She was bitten early last year and is still quite new to our home."

Carmen's smiled broadened. "I love it here." She gestured around the lab. "This is more than I ever could have wanted. And all the magic's, just so amazing..."

"You're a muggle." Hermione said. "I thought everyone here was magical."

Remus smiled. "Nope. That's what's so special about this place."

"You mean aside from the fact that it's full of werewolves." Hermione said.

Remus chuckled quietly. "Aside from that, Katic reserve is the only reserve that has none magical werewolves."

"Only about a quarter have magic." Carmen said. "They all get taught about it. And we get to learn too."

"It's their world now." Celia said. "And the place has always been like this. Ever since the first Katic founded it."

A chime sounded in the distance. Carmen and Celia both jumped.

"I've got to go now." Celia lead the way back to her office. "If you want to stay I'll come by in two days." She shoved the floo powder towards Remus. "Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." Hermione said before throwing the powder into the fireplace and heading back to Snape's.

As usual she plunged face first into the floor after coming through the floo. By now the exhaustion from the day had caught up with here. It had been just that morning that she'd broken her ribs and had a concussion.

"Miss Granger." Snape's voice sounded from somewhere above her.

Hermione rolled over lazily. "Professor?" She asked sleepily, before her jaw cracking yawn.

"We will continue your lessons tomorrow." He helped her to her feet. "Get some sleep."

Hermione managed to stumble up the stairs into her bed. Somehow she managed to pull on nightclothes before falling asleep. The second she hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Snape passed his personal laboratory. Hermione sat in front of him, note taking supplies ready. She looked much more alert and rested than the night before.

"Sir?" Hermione ventured quietly.

"Yes?" He turned towards her, his robes snapping at the sudden movement.

"Do you think we could work on potions instead?" She asked timidly.

"No." He pulled out a stool and sat in front of her. "We will talk of security and muggles." He took her quill and started spinning it between his long fingers.

Hermione started to talk. "The bomb at the Ministry confused me, I mean how would..." She babbled on and on about all of her theories.

"Enough Miss Granger." Snape handed her back the quill. "We already know what's going on."

"We do?" Hermione asked, quite flabbergasted.

"Yes." Snape clasped his hands. He really would have been much more comfortable pacing about the room. "The ministry, as you know has refused to acknowledge the Dark Lord's return."

"Not really a surprise." Hermione muttered darkly.

Snape suppressed a smile. The girl was smarter than she appeared to be. "Also, with Malfoy's recent influence things have not been looking good for muggleborns."

"I read about that." Hermione said. Pausing her note taking for a moment. "Marriage restrictions and house rules. Nonsense."

"It is unlikely that anything will happen. But a more militant group have begun to take action against the ministry." Snape explained, watching as Hermione copied down word for word what he'd just said.

"The Free-borns!" Hermione exclaimed. "I read about them." She pawed through her memory to remember everything the article had said.

"It's not just muggleborns." Snape reminded her. "Half-breed and any creatures considered inferior by the new laws."

Hermione caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Sir, are they actually a threat?"

Lupin opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't think so."

"He's wrong." Snape began pacing the room again, faster than ever. "The numbers are growing faster than we thought. The attack on the ministry is only one of their recent acts."

Lupin handed Snape the letter he was carrying, "The headmaster just sent this in."

Snape took the letter and read it quickly. By the time he was finished he was no longer pacing. He stood in front of his main table gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white. "He means this?"

Lupin nodded. "Come Hermione."

Hermione followed Lupin into the living room. He collapsed into the couch and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Remus?"

Lupin sighed. "Dumbledore's issued new orders to the order. Severus and I included."

Hermione felt a chill run through her body. "What's going to happen?"

"We're leaving tonight. In a few hours." Snape had walked back into the main room, his arms full of potion bottles.

"And me?" Hermione ventured. "Can I come?" She asked enthusiastically. "I want to help!"

But already both adults were shaking their heads. "Too dangerous." Lupin said.

"I could help." Hermione protested. "You're my guardian."

"Not right now." Lupin said tiredly.

"What!" Hermione had depended on that. It was her only connection to a parental figure.

"You're now in temporary guardianship of Celia." Lupin told her. "All get you as soon as possible."

"Tonight!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wanted to think about it!"

The floo flared green and Hermione starred open mouthed as Ron Weasley tumbled out. Behind him Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George all popped out in rapid succession.

"Hi." Ron said timidly, starring at the floo.

"Why are they here?" Hermione asked. "I thought..."

"You'll be staying with us." Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug. "Until someone can pick you up."

"Thank you." Hermione said. "I, ah..."

"It's all right." Mrs. Weasley pulled her to her feet. "Are all your things backed my dear?"

"No." Hermione headed up the stairs. "I'll get right on it."

"We'll help." Fred and George said, as they bounded up the stairs after her.

The three made short work of packing. Hermione's things weren't as neat or well organized as she'd like, but the trunk held everything for now. They headed back downstairs where Professor Snape was poring over a piece of paper Mrs. Weasley was holding.

"Do not forget." He told her before turning to Hermione. "Come with me Miss Granger."

Hermione left her trunk in front of the fireplace and followed him into a room that was almost identical to his office at Hogwarts. It had the same bottled creatures in jars on the wall, the same desk piled high with exams and papers.

He sat down behind the desk and pointed to a chair on the other side, before pulling out a copy of _Moste Potente Potions. _He flipped it open to a bookmarked page. "Read this."

Hermione read through it quickly. It was the instructions to making polyjuice potion. "Yes sir. I made this potion yesterday."

"Than Miss Granger." He took the book from her and turned to a different page. "Would you like to explain why exactly, the book was turned to this page?"

Hermione glanced quickly. It was no potion she'd ever heard of. "No sir. I was positive I had the right page."

"You didn't use the book." The professor told her. "You never glanced at it once." He stood up and put the book away. "You've made polyjuice potion before."

Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face.

"I knew you had. In your second year." He told her, his sneer widening.

Hermione let her head drop. "Sorry sir."

"Sorry!" He said, his voice getting dangerously quiet. "Sorry!"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any idea of what you could have done? The potion is restricted for a reason!"

"I know sir." Hermione twisted her hands. "I experienced it. I didn't know it wasn't for animal transformation."

Snape shook his head. "Leave. Just leave."

Hermione stood quickly. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." She whispered before leaving as quickly as she could. It was time to floo to the Weasley's.

_I apologize for the delay in this chapter's arrival. I've been busy with my other story and studying for exams. This will most likely be the last chapter of Bitten until early July. I also apologize for the mistakes I've made, I just re-read HPB and Snape's house is not right. I am in the process of revising and editing the first chapters, as well as expanding on them. It will take some time, but I hope it will make the story better. Thanks for reading!_

_N. Forest_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns all. I own nothing.

The Bitten- Chapter Eight

"You'll be staying here." Mrs. Weasley tapped the lamp with her wand and light filled the room.

"You're sure Ginny won't mind?" Hermione asked again.

"Of course not. She said she'd be happy if you would use it while she's at the Lovegood's."

"Okay. Thanks." Hermione pulled in trunk the rest of the way into the room. It was a small room. But it was clean and there was fresh sheets on the bed and space for her things on the floor.

"I'll call you down at dinner time." Mrs. Weasley told her before heading back to the kitchen.

A quiet knock came from the open door and Ron stepped in. "Hey."

"Hi." Hermione's voice was toneless.

"Look. I'm sorry for the things I said earlier." Ron was clearly nervous.

Hermione shrugged. "It's okay. I'll get used to it."

"You're leaving tonight. Right?" Ron sat down next to her on the bed.

"That's right. I'll miss you and Harry. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do. He would have stayed but Dumbledore insisted he return to his relatives." Ron cautiously put his arm around her.

Hermione leaned into his warm body. "It's al-right. Plus that means we get more time together."

"Right. You need to remember someone other than Krum." Ron kissed her gently.

Hermione was so startled she almost pulled away. But after a second she allowed him to kiss her.

"Will you remember me?" He asked.

"Of course." Hermione kissed him back. "I'll see you in the summer. I hope."

"Australia isn't very far for wizards." Ron reminded her. Then he held her with both arms and gave her a deeper kiss.

This time Hermione pulled away. Something inside her was not enjoying kissing Ron and kept telling her to stop. "Uh, Ron?"

He looked at. "What's wrong? Do you not like me any more?" _She was happy to kiss me a couple of seconds ago! _

Hermione smiled. But her heart wasn't in it. "I..."

"No. I get it." Ron stood up and walked out the door. "Find yourself another beast to mate with." He stomped off to his attic bedroom. Hermione could hear his feet on the stairs.

While part of her was rejoicing that he had left another part of her was horrified that she had shrugged him off like that. _He's your friend Hermione Granger. You haven't got many of them left. _She reminded herself. She felt her eyes begin to cloud and turned over to cry into the pillow in peace.

She must have fallen asleep crying because the next thing she knew someone was shaking her awake.

"Hermione. It's dinner time." Hermione rolled over. Fred and George were standing on either sides of the bed. "Mum sent us to wake you up."

"Thanks." Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"You might want to wash your face first." Fred whispered to her before he followed his brother out of the room.

Hermione straightened her clothes and walked into the tiny second floor bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red from so much crying and tear streaks marked paths down her face. _No wonder he told me to wash. I'm a mess! _Hermione used a cloth on the sink edge and got the worst of the signs that she'd been crying off her face.

The rest of the family was already seated around the table. Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to delay your meal."

"It's no trouble dear. Sit down." Mrs. Weasley patted the chair next to her.

Hermione slipped into the chair and was happily distracted by Mr. Weasley asking her about muggle things. She took some each dish as it was passed around and ate quickly while answering is questions about wind up toys, computer games, electric kettle and rubber boots.

After dessert- a large cake- the boys were sent outside to de-gnome the garden, feed the chickens and wash the car that Mr. Weasley had raised the money to buy off a co-worker. Hermione knew that it was for her benefit because she spent the entire time starring at the clock and pacing nervously around the kitchen as she helped Mrs. Weasley wash dishes.

Any second now her new guardian would be arriving and taking her to Australia. She was understandably terrified out of her wits.

"Just relax dear." Mrs. Weasley told her. "International flooing is hard enough. Don't try it when you're tense and nervous."

Hermione nodded and excepted the cup of stress tea Mr. Weasley made her. It did wonders for calming and relaxing her. Even the sudden rush of the floo didn't faze her. It was just another noise mixing together with all the other noises.

_Wait! Floo! _She jumped suddenly. _They're here!_

"Hey Hermione." Celia walked in. She was alone and dressed neatly in a skirt and blouse for the occasion.

"Hi Celia." Hermione answered. "Er. I meant Mrs. Katic."

"Celia is fine." The woman slung an arm around her shoulders. "Where's your stuff?"

"Upstairs." Hermione pulled away from the woman and got her trunk. She slowly pulled it down the stairs. It wasn't as heavy as it usually felt because of her new improved strength, courtesy of being a werewolf.

"Let's go." Celia threw the powder into the fire. "Katic Werewolf Reserve." The green fire roared and she spun out of site.

"Good bye dear." Mrs. Weasley gave her a tight hug.

"Good bye. See you next summer!" Hermione yelled as she climbed into the fire and went spinning away.

Celia was there to catch her when she was spat out of the fire.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione assured her after fixing her messed clothes. "Where to next?"

"Your new home." Celia lead her out of the office and into the dormitory for those under seventeen. She opened the fourth door on the right. "Here you are."

The room was like Jessica's, only it was empty. A curtain hung over the window and fresh sheets and blankets were on the bed. A bookshelf and the closet were empty and the sink and mirror were sparkling clean.

"If you need anything just let Alexandru know." Celia told her. "He's the head of this dormitory and a wizard. He'll show you around and ring you to school tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Thanks." Hermione dumped her trunk in the middle of the room. "Could you shower me the bathroom before you leave?"

"Of course." Celia brought her down the hall to the girls wash room and shower. "The boys is at the other end. Sleep well."

Hermione used the bathroom and thought about taking a shower. _It's already getting late and there's still so much to do. And I've got school in the morning. It's summer! I'm not suppose to have school now. This is break!_

She headed back to her room and tidied up. All her clothes fit in the closet and there was space for all her books on the bookshelf. She slid her now empty trunk into the bottom of her closet. "There. Every thing's in good shape now."

She changed into a pair of summer pyjamas. Washed her face and teeth in the small sink and collapsed into bed. It had defiantly been a very long day. But her mind wasn't tired enough to stop her from thinking. The week before had been a flurry of activity. Always doing one thing or another with no time to think. Now she had time to slow down and think about the things that had gone on.

_My parents are dead. _She realized. _I killed them. _Tears began to glisten on her eyes. _They'll never tuck me in, or see my marks, or complain out my using magic on my teeth, or... _The reasons went on and on. The tears began to run down her face as she wept for lost people the second time that day.

_My parents. Ron. Lavender and Parvati. Madame Pince and Professor McGonagall. Cho and Luna. I'll probably never see them and be friends with them ever again! _Her tears for the lost came fast and hard onto the rough fabric of her pillow. _It's all gone._

_Eventually_ she cried herself out. Hermione felt exhausted both mentally and emotionally and she dropped off to a dream filled sleep.

*********

_She was in her bedroom. It was decorated with Barbie princesses. She was younger and feeling quite ill. She had a headache and there was a bucket next to her bed in case she had to throw up again. _

_"Mummy!" Hermione called. Her stomach cramping again. "Mummy!"_

_A woman entered the room. Her eyes were dead and lifeless. They stared straight ahead of her and didn't fall on her daughter. She moved through the room like a zombie. When she stopped and looked down her daughter screamed. The woman's face was covered with blood and the front of her body had been ripped open._

_"Mummy!" Hermione screamed at the monster that used to be her Mother._

_"Hush." Professor McGonagall starred down at her. "Exam." _

_Hermione gave her head a quick shake and looked at the paper in front of her. First Year Transfiguration exam. I know this. But question three... She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to return._

_But Professor McGonagall got three steps away from her desk, turned into her cat form and jumped onto her student and started clawing and biting her._

_"Ow! Stop!" Hermione tired to fight her. _

_"No." The angry woman hissed. "You're a murderer and a monster. You need to die!" She sifted again and returned to hurting her student._

_The room around her changed and she sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "Ron." Hermione stood up. She had to find him. It was important. "Ron ,where are you?"_

_She turned and scanned all the couches and armchairs. There! She spotted his red hair over the top of one of the chairs. "Ron!" He didn't answer. She ran to the other side of the chair._

_But Ron wasn't the only person in the chair. Lavender Brown was cuddled in his lap and they had their tongues down each others throats._

_"Ron!" Hermione tired to touch him. "Ron!"_

_**********_

"You okay?" Someone was shaking her.

"Fine." Hermione rolled away from the wall as she rubbed at her eyes. They felt like they were full of dried gunk.

"Okay." The boy stepped back. Hermione recognized him as Alexandru, the blond boy from the school. "It's morning. You've got to get ready. I'll came you when we're leaving for breakfast."

"Thanks." Hermione got out of bed, made her bed and walked to her closet. _What am I suppose to wear? Hogwarts robes seem out of place. But I haven't got much beyond that. _She eventually decided on jeans and a plain t-shirt that she sometimes wore on the weekends at Hogwarts. The shirt had been a Christmas gift from Ron.

"Breakfast!" A voice boomed throughout the entire compound. Hermione rushed out of her room. Her book bag was slung over one shoulder. She hadn't known what to bring so she brought all her new fifth year books, parchment, quills and a few bottles of ink. As a result her bag was quite heavy.

"Hi." Hermione stopped a few feet away from the seven other children.

"Hey Hermione." Jessica gave her a nod.

"Are you coming to my school today?" Rebecca bounded out and almost knocked Hermione over with her hug.

"Whoa. Calm down." Alexandru walked out of the boys wash room. "Let's go."

The eight children set of across the grounds. Alexandru pointed out the buildings. "Main office. School. Mess hall." He herded the children in and let them loose. "Eat and don't be late!" He reminded them. "Come on Hermione. I'll get out set up."

Hermione followed him to the buffet style food selection at the front of the hall. He handed her a plate, bowl, cup and utensils. "Take whatever you want. School starts in thirty minute. Don't be late."

Alexandru walked off to get himself a bowl of cereal leaving Hermione alone at the front of the hall. She took a deep breath and turned towards the food. _Food. What am I hungry for?_ She filled her cup with water and ignored the cereal. _I can't stand wet breakfasts. _Her nose lead her to the end of the buffet to a section marked 'Non vegetarian'

Hermione grinned. _This is exactly what I'm hungry for! _She filled her plate with bacon, potatoes and sugar-coated bread with eggs. _Yum! _She took a seat at one of the smaller corner tables.

The hall was gradually filling with older werewolves. Hermione was surprised to see a woman that could have been Dumbledore's age. _I guess not all werewolves die young._ She saw Carmen Wong walk in and sit with some other men and women her own age. The younger children sat together. She saw two more children and a baby nursing that didn't stay in the dormitory with the rest of the kids.

Hermione raced through the food on her plate like a starving wolf. The meat tasted like the best thing she'd ever eaten. It was still slightly raw and she could taste the juices and blood of the dead animal. It was clear another werewolf had cooked the meal.

She scanned the mess hall again. Alexandru caught her eye and nodded at the clock. Then he stood up and brought his dished to a bin full of dirty plates and bowls. Hermione brought her eating wear up to the same place and left for the school.

The small square building was unlocked and Hermione slipped inside. No one else had arrived yet. But the older man, Jeffrey Hunter was marking at the front of the class. He looked up when Hermione closed the door.

"Hello. Nice to see you again. As a student this time?"

"Yes sir." Hermione walked up towards the front of the class.

"What's your question?" He asked her kindly.

"Um." Hermione pondered the correct way to ask. "I was wondering why the school is still in session?"

"Ah." Mr. Hunter nodded. "You used to go to school only for part of the year. Here you go to school for the entire year but you get out at lunch time."

"Really?" Hermione was interested. "What are we suppose to do in the afternoon? Is there is a library?

"You can volunteer, help on the work crews. Most of our students have apprenticeships with older wolves."

"Sounds cool." Hermione looked through the small classroom. "Where should I sit?"

Mr. Hunter stood up and put his marking away. "Here." He indicated a desk in the centre of the others. "I'll move you if I have to."

"Of course. Thank you Sir." Hermione took her seat and removed the fifth year textbooks Professor Snape had given her. "These are my new textbooks." She told him. "Are they al-right?"

Mr. Hunter peered down at them. "I'm afraid not. We're doing very basic magic and more advanced muggle subjects right now. I'm a muggle myself."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Than who teaches magic to the wizards?" She wanted more than anything to continue her magical education.

"That's your mentor's job." At her blank look he added, "Your mentor is the person you are apprenticed to."

"Oh." Hermione felt as if her life was wrecked. "I wish I could go back to Hogwarts." She muttered under her breath.

"You're fifteen, correct?" Mr. Hunter was looking through papers on his desk now.

"Yes sir."

"So at Hogwarts you'd be in the fifth year?"

"Yes sir."

"And in muggle school you would be in the tenth grade?"

"I think so." Hermione had forgotten all about muggle school once she found out about the magical world. "I haven't done muggle schooling since I was eleven."

"Then I hope you're a fast worker." Mr. Hunter barked at her. "You've got a lot of work to make up."

"I'll catch up." Hermione promised him. "Can I get started?"

"No." He glanced to the clock. "Wait until school starts. There is no rush."

Slowly the other seven students arrived and took their seats. Jessica rushed in just as the bell was ringing. Mr. Hunter closed his mark book and stood in front of the class with another open book. "Today and everyday for the next month roll call will be taken. Be late or absent and you will answer to your mentor." He snapped the book open and Hermione jumped.

"Jessica Katic?"

Jessica waved her arm lazily from her seat in the front row. "Here sir."

"Rebecca?"

"Present sir!" The enthusiastic little girl waved her hand wildly.

"Alexandru Gelenis?"

"The fourth sir." The older boy reminded his teacher. He didn't raise his hand.

"Amy Li?"

"Present." She smiled when Hermione caught her eye.

"Jean Mark?"

"Here sir." The girl from the set of twins answered.

"Charlie Mark?"

"He's here too sir." Jean answered for her brother.

Mr. Hunter looked sternly at them. "Charlie needs to answer on his own Jean." He looked at the names again. "Charlie Mark?"

"Here." The boy spoke in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Jamie?"

"Present." The albino girl was louder than she had been yesterday and Hermione could actually hear her voice without straining her ears.

"Hermione Granger-Lupin?"

"Uh, here sir." Hermione hesitated before answering. She raised her hand halfway and put it down again hurriedly.

"All present and accounted for." Mr. Hunter snapped his attendance book shut. "Get out your homework."

There were groans all around the classroom. _Clearly students hate homework. It doesn't matter what school they are in._ Hermione thought with a smile. _At least something is the same._

"Homework needs to be done by the person it is assigned to." Mr. Hunter reminded Charlie. "Your sister cannot do everything for you. Next year you will start your apprenticeships and you won't be together all the time."

When Mr. Hunter passed Hermione's desk he gave her a package of papers. "These are the high school entrance exams. You should be able to pass them if you're in grade ten. Give it a try."

Hermione excepted the papers and turned to the first page. _Great mathematics. Can't be too different from Arithmancy._ She pulled out a quill and ink and got to work while the students around her received their assignments for the day.

By the third question Hermione was lost. _What's 'slope-intercept form'? Expanding binomials and common factoring? How am I suppose to know this? _She tried her best and had to guess for most of the questions. By the time she'd finished the mathematics booklet her brain was feeling sluggish.

_What's next? _Hermione turned to the next booklet. _History and Geography. History should be easy enough. But we don't take geography at Hogwarts. I don't even know where Hogwarts is? _The first questions were basic and Hermione breezed through them. _I don't know the 'capital of the world', or the names of the five highest mountains. And what's the difference between igneous and sedimentary __rock? I can tell you what a bezor is. _

The history wasn't any easier. Hermione was well versed in witch hunts, the stature of security and goblin wars. _But what do I care about the 'cold war' or potato famines. I've never heard of half these things!_ Hermione was starting to stress out. She was feeling stupid and that was never her favourite feeling.

_I'm smart! I just don't know the answers to these questions!_ After she sweat and guessed her way through the chemistry, physics, biology, English and French booklets she finally came to the last one.

_Magic Studies. Finally something I know!_ The questions were basic. A first year could have answered them. But she enjoyed the break they gave her from thinking. And for the first time in ages Hermione was not the first person finished. She was the last.

"I've finished." Hermione offered the booklets to Mr. Hunter. All the ink was dry but it looked different than the in on the other students homework. "What are we suppose to write in sir?" She asked him, almost fearing his answer.

"I prefer pen. Pencil is al-right if you've used it." He looked at her paper. "Ink. Of course. That wizarding school."

"Should I use something else?"

"No. Ink will be fine. Just make sure it's dry." He excepted the papers from her. "I'll call you in as soon as I'm finished. Celia wants to see you in her office at four o'clock this afternoon."

"Yes sir." Hermione gathered her book bag and hurried out the door.

"And Hermione?"

"Yes sir?"

"We'll see about getting you a mentor tomorrow." He told her. "Have a good day."

"You too sir." Hermione walked out of the school and did some simple stretches on her arms, hands and shoulders. Everything was cramped up from the pace of her writing.

"Come play Hermione!" Rebecca grabbed her hand and pulled over to join the game most of the students had going on.

"What are we playing?" Hermione asked as she smiled at the little girl.

"Tag." Rebecca smacked her arm. " 'n' you're it!" She ran off giggling.

Hermione spent the next two hours playing games that had previously seemed like distant memories. Red rover, normal tag, freeze tag, hide and go seek, chase and hundreds of hand clapping games.

They ate a picnic lunch to. Sandwiches, cold cuts and all varieties of finger foods. Hermione was in heaven. _Maybe living here isn't so bad. But calling everyone by their first name is defiantly something I'm going to have to get used to._

"Hermione!" Mr. Hunter was calling her in from the door of the school house.

Hermione took off running. Now that she'd started running she'd found out that her wolf form moved running more than anything. "Yes sir?" She arrived bright-eyed at the door.

But Mr. Hunter was looking down at her gravely. "I think you'd better step inside." She followed him in and took the seat in front of his desk.

"Hermione. I'm afraid you've failed almost everything."

****************

_A/N: Bitten is back! I will be posting about once a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less. There is not an end planned to this story yet. However this story may end and a sequel will follow to give me more time to work on other stories. I hope you enjoyed his chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything. I own nothing and I make no money from writing this.

The Bitten- Chapter 9

"What do you mean? I've failed almost everything!" Hermione felt herself slowly becoming hysterical. "Why?" Her breathing sped up and she could smell her own fear.

Jeff Hunter leaned back in his chair and studied her before answering. "It's the stupid wizarding schools. They forget about everything, save magic. Do you know how many students have had their choice jobs closed to them because of it?"

Hermione sighed. _I think I read a book on it. There was a musical girl. Her school didn't offer Arts, she fell behind and had to give it up. And there was another boy who wanted to be an accountant. But we don't learn Mathematics skills._

"I'll have you work with the seventh grade curriculum and see how fast you catch on. If you can do more work on the weekends and pick up things faster that'll help too."

"But I still want to learn magic!" Hermione protested. "I like being a witch!"

"That is what an apprenticeship is for. I can't teach magic and not all of the students here are magical. You'll simply need to find a mentor that's a certified magician." Mr. Hunter pulled out a drawer on his desk and removed a thick folder. He pulled out a paper of names and professions. "Look this over."

Hermione accepted the paper and stared at the list. _I don't want to become an animal handler, architect and medicine sounds interesting, but Carmen Wong is a muggle._

"Any ideas?" Mr. Hunter asked. "You could always apprentice to Celia Katic. She sometimes mentors in special cases."

"There must be someone." Hermione glared at the paper. "Is there a list of magical mentors?" She asked. _That would make this task so much easier._

"No. You'll have to deal with this one." He stood up. "I've got to get classes started again." A bell rang and the students assembled outside.

Hermione glanced through the names. _Here's an interesting one. Samantha Hellenic, pureblood witch. I wonder what she does? _She quickly read through the rest of the list. _All the interesting jobs are held by muggles. I already know how to be a muggle. I want to be a witch!_

As soon as Mr. Hunter sent off the students to their mentors, he returned to the last student inside the one room school. "Any ideas Hermione?"

"This one woman. Samantha Hellenic, what does she do?" Hermione asked. _There isn't anyone who stands out to me. I hope she's got an interesting job._

"Sam?" Mr. Hunter's eyebrows shot up. "She…works for the Ministry. I'm sure she'd love to have you. Her last apprentice just left." He took the paper from Hermione and looked carefully at the spelling before taking a tiny notebook out of his pocket.

Hermione watched as he wrote a short message in the book and snapped it shut. He stuck it back in his pocket. "She'll be here soon."

"How do you use that?" Hermione asked. "I thought you were a muggle?"

"I am." He didn't seem angry. Here there was little prejudice and muggles and wizards lived in peace with each other. "The books are one of Sam's inventions. They're spelled to transmit messages."

"Couldn't you just use cell phones?" Hermione asked. "The spells to charm a notebook would be so difficult."

"They wouldn't work here. The magic in the environment."

"Just like Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed. _I always wondered if everywhere magical had problems with technology. Magic effects everything._

"Yes." The conversation ended abruptly when a sharp knock sounded from the door. "There's Sam." Mr. Hunter rushed to the door.

Hermione couldn't wait to see her new mentor. _Is she older? Or young? I hope she likes teaching. _The image Hermione's mind gave her was one of an older grandmother like woman. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Samantha Hellenic did not fit the image of an older lady. She was dressed neatly in dark clothing. Her pants and shirt made she look like a spy from the movies Hermione's father loved. _I miss him so much. _Unshed tears began to collect on her eyes, making them shine with sadness.

Samantha walked into the room. Her strides were long and she walked with great purpose. "You called?" Her voice was cold and almost cruel. Hermione shivered when she was glared at.

"Yes Sam." Mr. Hunter was acting strangely. _Is he flirting? He's got to be at least twice her age!_ Hermione watched as the old school teacher was almost ignore by the younger woman.

"What do you want? I have work to do." Samantha stared at him from behind her glasses. "And I've already told you not to call me Sam."

"Yes, yes of course." Mr. Hunter settled behind his desk. "This is my latest student, Hermione Granger." He motioned lazily to Hermione. "She needs a mentor and she picked your name off the list."

Samantha sent Hermione a chilling glare. "I've got work to do. I don't need to spend my time running around after some unwanted child."

Hermione stood up. _Enough of this! I can speak for myself! _"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. I was hoping I could learn more about wizarding culture and the Ministry. Before I was bitten I thought about working there."

Samantha's hard face softened a fraction. "Of course. And I work there. So you want me teach you."

"Yes please." Hermione returned her gaze to her clasped hands.

Samantha rounded back on Mr. Hunter. "Did you explain to her exactly what being my apprentice entails?"

"No…" Mr. Hunter was rooting for something deep within a desk drawer. "That's your job as her mentor."

Samantha frowned more deeply. "Fine, I'll take her." She turned to Hermione. "Up girl." Hermione stood and followed her new mentor up to the front of the classroom.

"Here it is!" Mr. Hunter pulled a large, black quill with a very sharp point out of the bottom drawer and it joined the forms on the desk. "Every thing's here. I'll witness."

Samantha pulled a normal quill out of her pocket. _At least I'm not the only one here who still prefers quill and ink. _Samantha read over the forms and signed in the appropriate places. For the last signature she used the black quill and the letters came out shining red. "Your turn." She shoved the papers at Hermione and stalked to the back of the classroom to pace in front of the windows.

Hermione looked over the papers. _Just apprenticeship forms. I've read about most of these. _There was temporary guardianship forms, certification forms, qualification forms, werewolf registry forms and protection forms for both mentor and apprentice.

_What's this?_ The last form was nothing like Hermione had ever seen before. _It some kind of contract! _She read over it quickly and then took the black quill to sigh at the end. She wrote her name and gasped. The words had appeared on the paper at the same time they had carved into the back of her hand! The red ink was blood.

"Finished?"Samantha was back at her shoulder. Hermione hadn't even heard her approach. She noticed Hermione staring at the back of her hand. "It's called a blood quill. They're illegal these days." At Hermione's looked she added, "You can use them for sighing contracts. Betrothal, apprenticeship and warding contracts are all done in blood. It's magically binding."

"So I'm your apprentice now?" Hermione asked. _I've already learned something new about the wizarding world! Blood quills, nasty._

"Not yet." Samantha motioned to another man who must have entered when Hermione was reading over the papers. "We have to bind the contract, but I had to call a wizard to witness the vows."

"Hey." The man raised a hand in a lazy wave. He looked to be about the same age as Samantha but he was smiling and his clothes were loose and bright. "I'm Rogan. If you're Hellenic's new apprentice you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Hi." Hermione said shyly. Rogan's smile along with his copper coloured hair and deep brown eyes made something inside her happy. She could almost feel the wolf purring in her ears. _Its got to be all inside my head. _She told herself. _No one else is acting like they here any growling._

"What we'll been saying is an ancient apprenticeship vow from the days of Merlin. It has been updated and changed slightly, due to more modern times and changes in the language." Samantha told her.

"She'd not allowed to beat you any more. Or use magic to punish you." Rogan told Hermione. "It's much nicer to the student these days." He shrugged. "Clasp hands."

Samantha pulled Hermione's hand chest high and grabbed it tightly. Rogan drew his wand from an arm holster and tapped their clasped hands three times.

"I, Samantha Hellenic promise to fulfil my duty as a mentor and teach my apprentice to the best of my ability. I will not harm her, or neglect her. I will care for her well-being and heath and only release her when I am satisfied with her capabilities." Samantha looked very bored.

Hermione was panicking. _I need more time to think this over! I don't even know what I'm suppose to say. I guess she's done this before, she looks so confident! I hope I can learn that too._

"Just say this." Rogan told her. He drew fiery words in the air in front of her with his wand.

Hermione quickly spoke the apprentice vows. "I, Hermione Granger-Lupin promise to fulfil my duty as an apprentice and follow my mentor's orders at all times. I will be a hard worker, good listener and respectful. I will stay with my mentor until she grants my freedom." The last sentence sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. _It almost makes it sound like I'm her slave. I hope she doesn't keep me forever!_

Samantha shook Hermione's hand off her own. "Thank you Rogan. You may leave."

Rogan's smile shrank the tiniest bit. "Bye-bye!" He gave a little wave and apparated out with a crack.

"Come." Samantha left the schoolhouse quickly. Her clothing was tight but it seemed to billow the same way Professor Snape's did. She came to an abrupt stop outside the main office. "Katic wants to see you. I still have much work to do. You will meet me in the mess hall as soon as you are finished here." She turned sharply and strode off.

_She's so self absorbed. _Hermione thought. _And annoying. I hope she's a good teacher because she's starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't she smile, even sometimes? _She walked up the rest of the well-worn path to the door of the main office. _I wonder what Celia wants with me? _Hermione raised her hand to knock but the door was opened before she had time to hit the wood.

"Hello Hermione!" Celia greeted her warmly and opened the door so she could walk into the office. "I heard you found a mentor."

"Yes, Samantha Hellenic." Hermione smiled. "I'm interested in the types of things I'm going to be learning." _I just want you to tell me what Samantha does! I'm so curious._

"It's her job to tell you everything you want to know." Celia moved a stack of papers off a chair and motioned Hermione into it. Once she'd taken a seat Celia continued. "You're quite lucky Samantha agreed to take you. She's very picky about everything. I don't envy you in the slightest."

Hermione gave her a tight smile. "Why did you ask me here? I've got to meet Samantha at the mess hall soon."

"I just wanted to know how every thing's coming along. And remind you that's five days before the full moon." Celia pointed to a large model of the moon that was almost at full.

Hermione groaned. "I'm going to transform again?"

Celia nodded. "Every night of the full moon until you die. I was wondering if you've started any treatments?"

"Treatments? I thought the only treatment for werewolves was wolfsbane potion?" _I doubt they can afford enough potion for everyone here. _

"There are other things that we use to help control us. The Ministry provides us with just enough potion for the last night. We don't get the full effect, but it helps." Celia tapped a small pink stick onto her desk. "Carmen's got some things that she thinks will help you." _After all I want you to survive the transformation and not die before you can live child. _Celia had watched too many children die early on from the stress and wolf within them. She didn't want to bury another child, ever.

"Is that stick some kind of messager?" Hermione asked. "Like the charmed notebooks?"

"Yes. Another invention of your mentor. She's created quite a few useful magical things that muggles can use." Celia opened the door. "There's Carmen. The two of you can use the office." She hurried out and on to her next task.

Hermione watched as the Asian woman entered the small office. She was dressed more casually this time. No medical robe or surgeon's mask on her face. Hermione was surprised to see her dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. _She is a muggle. I guess she simply feels more comfortable in muggle clothing._

"Hello Hermione. Nice to see you again." Carmen smiled warmly. She knew how it felt to be very out of your element and suddenly placed into an entirely new world. She put her supplies down on the desk and snagged the comfortable, wheeled office chair.

"Hi Carmen." Hermione smiled back. _She makes me relax. All day I've been on edge. _

"Here." Carmen pulled the small notebook off the top of the pile. "This is the only werewolf medical guide in the world. And it's not finished yet."

Hermione opened the book. It was filled with hand drawn diagrams and pages of notes written in a tight, tiny script. She looked at Carmen. "Did you write this?"

Carmen blushed at the amazement in the girl's voice. "Yeah, I was a research specialist. That's how I got bitten." When Hermione didn't interrupt she continued. _I've never actually told anyone the entire story. Maybe I'm ready now. _"I was the most junior researcher at the lab. We worked two shifts a day. One as doctors to support the other work and the second one on special projects."

"During a full moon our operatives found a baby wolf cub in a crib. They brought it to me and I made a mistake. It was my first animal case and I hadn't learned to use thicker gloves. The cub bit through the thinner material and infected me."

"I didn't find out until the next full moon. We all slept in large dormitories and I was out of control. Luckily the Ministry stepped in before anyone was infected. My three best friends died and I found out later on that five more died from wounds. The Ministry brought me here because the previous medical specialist retired."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. _I know exactly what it feels like to have killed people you love. Parents at least. But friends can be even worse. I can barely live with myself now, what if I'd killed even more people?_

Carmen shook her head to clear it. "But that's all the past." She turned her attention back to her book. "It's not finished or prefect and the information isn't complete, but I'm still working on it." She flipped to the last page. "This is a special edition. If you write on this page the words will also appear in my book and when I update my book all the special editions get updated."

"That's awesome!" Hermione was amazed. _I think I could probably make something like this. . . it would take ages. _She resolved to ask her mentor about the spells needed to make all these amazing inventions work.

"Glad you think so." Carmen pawed through the vials she'd brought with her. Some of the potions could only be used by wolves of a certain age or gender. Eventually she settled on five different potions.

"Is this the treatment? The non-wolfsbane stuff?" Hermione asked, nodding at the potions.

"Yes." Carmen handed her the first one. Hermione recognized it instantly.

"This is wolf control potion. Professor Snape had me take it." She scowled at the thought of all the potions that she hadn't wanted to take.

"Everyone takes that everyday until they've been with their wolf for five years. And after that you still have to take it if there's a major change. Children, marriage, moving. For safety." Carmen gathered a week's supply of the potion. "This should hold you for a week."

Hermione placed the vials on the desk in front of her. "Thanks. What's that one?" She pointed to a almost clear potion in a tiny bottle.

"This is anti venom. A new experiment from some Potions Master. Its worked almost immediately but it doesn't seem to be effective after a few hours. Still we hope it works." Carmen dug out two of the larger bottles. "This is only twice a week."

Hermione nodded and added the bottles to her line of potions.

"This one is immune boost potion." Carmen handed over a small bottle full of bright red liquid. "It's for the ten days around and during the full shine. Your immune system is weaker and it will need some help. A lot of other potions, like wolfsbane can't be taken with other more common flu and cold potions."

The potion reminded Hermione of pepper-up that she'd taken after coming out of the lake at the end of the second task. _I only hope it tastes better and that the side effects aren't as bad. I hated the steam coming out my ears. _"And the last two?"

Carmen picked up the two potions. At first glance they looked identical. But closer examination showed that they smelled different and one was a little bit thicker and darker. "These both come from the same base but are essentially different. This is a relaxant and this one is a healer."

"Both for muscles." Hermione guessed. "Taken after changing? And before to prevent injuries?"

"Right." Carmen smiled. "You are bright. I wish I could have you as an apprentice. . ."

"But you're not a witch." Hermione finished. "I'm sorry too. Medicine, especially now that I'm a werewolf is cool. But I'm magical."

"So am I." Carmen pointed out.

"In a different way!" Hermione protested.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!" A howler like voice ran through the compound.

"I think Samantha wants you." Carmen said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I never could have guessed."

Carmen swept the potions back into her bag. "I'll send you a week's worth and a case tonight. Bye." She called as Hermione hurried out the door before returning to the lab.

_I can't believe I totally lost track of time! _Hermione was running as quickly as possible through the settlement. _How could she do that? I was coming. There was unexpected delays. Not my fault! _She came to a stop in front of the mess hall and hastily opened the door and went inside.

"There you are." Samantha glared at her apprentice. "Don't ever keep me waiting like that." She said sternly. "You still have got a lot of work to do."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione twisted her hands together. "I was wondering. . ."

"Yes?" Samantha asked sharply. "I haven't got all day."

"How should I address you?" Hermione asked quickly. _I don't want to make her angry. I just cannot figure out what to call her. So mentors use their first names, others use a special title or nickname. I can't see her doing that._

"Ma'am or Mentor Hellenic are expectable." Samantha spat. Obviously she didn't really think either was expectable. _But the last time I had my apprentice call me Master, Katic got rather angry._

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said. _Well if you don't want to me ask questions how am I suppose to learn!?!_

"Come." Samantha walked quickly out of the mess hall. Hermione jogged along beside her. The pair walked through the settlement to the junior housing complex. Samantha stopped at the front of the hallway. "Which room is yours?"

Hermione pointed out her door and opened it. "This is my room."

"Not any more." Samantha scanned the room. But it was clean and there was nothing in it she could point out and insult the girl about. _Too bad. There'll be something later. _She drew her wand and gave it a flick, summoning Hermione's school trunk to the centre of the room. "Pack your things." When Hermione didn't move she yelled, "Quickly!"

Hermione hurried to the closet and pulled her clothes out. This time she didn't take the time to carefully put everything in, neatly folded and organized. _Quickly means quickly. I want to get along with Mentor Hellenic. But she won't get along! She just wants to fight with me! _After the closet was empty Hermione turned to the bookshelf and began backing her collection. They all fit in, but only just.

"Finished yet?" Samantha used her wand to slam the lid of the trunk down the second Hermione stepped away from it. She didn't wait for the answer, instead walking to the door. "Time to go." Another flick of her wand rose the trunk off the floor and it followed the pair as they began their next walk.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. _I just moved in to that room! Why do I have to leave so soon? All the other kids still live in the dorm. I defiantly don't want to live with Mentor Hellenic._

"To your new home." Samantha said. She stopped next to the main office.

"I'm going to live here?" Hermione asked confused. "There isn't anything here."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "And of course you never thought of magic." She used her wand to perform several complicated charms. A small building, only slightly larger than the main office appeared.

Hermione stared before hurrying after her mentor. _I've heard of these spells. . . I think. I've never actually seen one._

"In." Samantha performed a few more charms to open the door and once they were in she used a confusing series of enchantments to protect and hide the house.

Hermione gazed around the room. It was a very small living room with a kitchen at the other side. Three doors led to other rooms, but they were all closed and Hermione couldn't see what the rooms were like.

"This is yours." Samantha opened one of the doors. "If it is ever anything but immaculate you will feel my wrath." She opened the door across from Hermione's room and disappeared into it.

Hermione's trunk fell to the floor with a loud thump. _Great! Now I have to carry it in. _She thought sarcastically. Hermione grabbed the handle and started the difficult task of dragging the trunk into her new bedroom.

The bedroom was the smallest room Hermione had ever seen. _She couldn't expect a mouse to live in here! _The closet had a single bar and shelves along the back. But it was on a foot wide and a foot deep. Her trunk took up almost the entire floor and it was almost as big as the bed.

Hermione frowned distastefully at the camp cot in the corner. It was old and rickety and the blankets on it looked anything but clean. When she sat on it all she could do was squirm on the uncomfortable surface.

_It's full of lumps! I can feel the springs too. This is disgusting! Why does 'Sam' want me to sleep here. I don't even think this house has got a single window!_

"Granger!"

Hermione fled back to the living room. "Yes ma'am?"

Samantha was glaring. She pointed to the door next to Hermione's bedroom. "That's the bathroom. There's a small shower too. No lock though, so be quick." Hermione gulped and nodded. Samantha pointed to the last door. "That leads to my room. Under no circumstances are you to ever even approach the door. Call me from her if you must."

"Yes ma'am."

"And this is yours." Samantha picked a wooden box off the kitchen counter and handed it to her apprentice.

"Thank you." Hermione opened the box. It was the wizarding version of a pill box. There was a compartment for each day and all of them were filled with tiny potion vials.

"We will take all of our meals here." Samantha told her.

Hermione let out a mental sigh. _Why do you want me here? Everything you've done has pointedly shown me you don't want me here._

"You take the potions either immediately after or before breakfast." Samantha told her. "Depending on the instructions."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione scowled. _Am I ever going to say anything other than 'Yes ma'am'?"_

"You haven't taken the potions yet today."

"No." Hermione answered.

"That wasn't a question. You will have dinner and take them now." Samantha ordered her. "Then you will go to bed."

Hermione wanted to protest. But Samantha looked nasty and she didn't want to make her mentor even madder at her. "Yes ma'am." _I hate you evil cow!_

Samantha summoned a simple meal from the kitchen. Spells kept full meals ready to be eaten at any time. She raised her eyebrows. "Were you waiting for something?"

"No. Thanks." Hermione sat down in front of the plate and devoured the small meal. _I want more. Oh, well there's no way I asking her. _She opened the potion box and removed the vials marked for that day. _Immune booster, two muscle potions, anti-venom and the control potion. I hate that one!_

With much grimacing and sputtering Hermione chocked down the five potions. _The anti-venom is horrid! At least I only have to take it twice a week._

Hermione locked the lid back down on the potions case and tucked it under her arm before walking back to her room. She grabbed her pyjamas and toothbrush and closed the door to the bathroom.

The bathroom as even smaller than her bedroom. She could sit on the toilet, brush her teeth in the sink and have her legs in the shower all at the same time. _I didn't even think it was possible for a room to be this small!_

She went through her nightly routine quickly and retired to the small bedroom. Despite the early time and the uncomfortable bed she fell asleep quickly. _Must be the oncoming full moon._

********************

_There is only another two chapters left of bitten! There will be a sequel. I'm hoping to finish this story before I leave for vacation on July 26 when I won't have access to the Internet for a week! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
